


Between Mortality and the Immortals

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: After the wrongful worship of King Qui-Gon II and Queen Shmi's youngest son, Prince Anakin of Tatooine, Amidala, the Goddess of Love and Sex, is tasked by her father to punish the prince. However, the smallest of mistakes from the goddess thrusts the prince into a deep, dark world of mystery, and only time will tell if he will make it out alive.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Shmi Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on releasing chapters daily until I reach a certain point as I've already done a few of the chapters. 20 chapters are planned, but there is a high chance the end result is something more or less. Enjoy!

The Tatooine Kingdom was a prosperous kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by King Qui-Gon II and Queen Shmi. Both ruled with a fair fist. They ruled firmly, yet they always offered mercy when expected. Qui-Gon was a brave king who had always gone on expeditions for the sake of his kingdom, and Shmi willingly managed the kingdom on her own during her husband’s absence. The two had three sons: Aiden, Anthony, and Anakin, in the order of eldest to youngest.

Aiden was the eldest of the three. He was known to be more self-centered and tends to reap the benefits of his position, not really interested in fighting for his kingdom or doing anything that required effort. Many were worried of what would happen the time he would ascend to the throne. Anthony was the middle child. He was known to be the most intelligent of the three and was known for his compassion towards the people. He was mostly neutral in other aspects. Anakin was the youngest child. He was regarded as the bravest in the kingdom, always willing to throw himself into battle and fight for his kingdom, and as such, he was regarded as the _Hero with No Fear._ Soon enough, he began garnering more and more attention from the women of the kingdom as they worshipped him for his bravery and manly beauty, yet he still remained oblivious to it.

Anakin smiled as he entered the room, “Mother.”

“Ani!”, Shmi got up to her feet and hugged him tightly. “Oh, I was so worried about you.”

Anakin chuckled as he gladly accepted the hug, “Oh, please, Mother, you do not need to worry about me. The Geonosians were barely a challenge, and besides, I have been to expeditions millions and millions of times. You know I’ll do just fine.”

“Still, I am your mother, dear, of course I would be worried. Do you even know how much I pray to the gods that they let you return home alive?”

He shrugged casually, “I guess.”

Shmi laughed, “Well, I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Has anything happened while I was gone?”

“Nothing, really, but the charity you suggested is now being worked on.”

Anakin smiled, “That is good to hear. Is Anthony in charge of it?”

Shmi nodded, “Yes, he says he’d love that.”

“I’m sure he would,” he chuckled. “You can always expect him to be more than willing to run some sort of charity.”

“Yes, definitely.”

“Anyway, do you know where Father is?”

“I believe he is at his workroom. He’s busy reading through letters that just came in recently,” she answered. “Though I doubt he would mind you disturbing him.”

“Yeah, I guess not.”

“Just make sure to get back soon, supper will start soon,” Shmi reminded him. “It’d be a shame if you miss out on the first supper back.”

“Of course, don’t worry about it,” Anakin nodded before leaving the room. “I’ll be back soon.”

Anakin sighed as he left the room and began walking to where Shmi said his father was at. He walked down the halls and was greeted by the many staff in the castle, and he gave them small nods of acknowledgement. He didn’t pay too much attention to any of them, but what did catch his eye was his older brother, Aiden, making his way to him, and he greeted him with a small smile, “Aiden, hello.”

“Anakin,” he replied, an unamused look on his face going with his furrowed eyebrows. “Welcome…back.”

“How are you?”, Anakin asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes because of his brother’s unwelcoming attitude.

“I am…doing well,” Aiden mumbled. “How was your expedition? Well, I assume?”

“Yes,” Anakin confirmed. “The Geonosians didn’t put up much of a fight, so it was relatively easy, I guess you could say.”

“Mm, yeah, you would say that.”

“We caught them off-guard, and after we did that, I guess you could say it was smooth sailing from there.”

Aiden rolled her eyes, “Mhm, alright.”

Not wanting to continue annoying his brother, he asked, “Do you know where Father is?”

“In his workroom,” he answered. “He’s busy reading letters though, so you might be a bugger to him.”

“I doubt it, but either way, I’ll see you at the dining room,” Anakin waved goodbye as he continued walking to his father.

Anakin kept walking, and not long after, he found himself outside his father’s workroom. He took a deep breath before opening the door, and he saw his father sitting behind his table as he read through letters like his mother told him. Anakin called for his attention as he entered the room and shut the door behind him, “Father, it’s me.”

Qui-Gon looked up and smiled, “Anakin, you’re back.” Anakin smiled as Qui-Gon placed the letter back on the table and got up to hug him. “Ah, how are you, my son?”

“I’m doing just fine,” he replied. “The Geonosians didn’t put up too much of a fight, so it was relatively easy for us. Most of us came home in one piece.”

“Well, that’s…good to hear,” he patted his son’s shoulder. “Did you find anything interesting?”

He shook his head, “Not really, well, except for a few of their high-ranking men. They’re in prison just so you know.”

“Okay, alright.”

“So, when are you going to finish up those letters? Mother said supper is starting soon, and I bet you she would want you in it.”

“I think I’ll be finishing up shortly. The pile is getting smaller and smaller, and I’m sure it’ll be done with soon.”

Anakin chuckled, “Alright, then.”

“In the meantime, I believe Anthony isn’t that busy today. I bet he would love to see you again. I doubt you’ll stay interested in watching me read through boring letters,” he said. “I’ll be there by supper.”

Anakin nodded, “Okay, alright, I’ll see you at supper then, Father?”

Qui-Gon gave a nod of his own, “Mhm.”

“Okay, well, I suppose I’ll see you then,” Anakin walked out of the room. “Bye.”

____________________

Amidala, the Goddess of Love and Sex, found herself on top of a mountain as she watched over Tatooine Kingdom with her father, the God of Love, Beauty, and many more, Sidious. Now, Sidious was…polarizing, to say the least. He was always depicted as this dashing man, and the humans would worship him for his beauty for obvious reasons, but majority of the gods and goddesses considered him hideous. She didn’t know if it was because of her father’s admittedly bad attitude and actions or if the gods and goddesses simply saw him differently.

Now, nobody could see them from the top of the mountain unless they chose to made themselves visible to humans or performed some sort of direct action towards them, which as godly beings, didn’t really happen so much. The two often showed up here as they wanted to, well, watch over the kingdom, but sometimes, they would dwell amongst the people as they wanted to observe a certain someone.

“Anything…interesting, my dear?”, he asked.

“No,” she shook her head. “I…don’t see anything.”

“The boy, have you seen him though?”

“Which boy?”, she raised an eyebrow.

Sidious rolled his eyes before answering her question, “That pesky Starkiller prince.”

“Anakin? The youngest of them?”

“Yes.”

“May I ask again why you are so against the young man?”

“Every woman and even a few men in this damned kingdom worships him like he is some sort of god!”, he whined so loudly that she was surprised nobody heard him. “They worship him like he is my…SECOND COMING OR SOMETHING!”

Practically unfazed by her father’s whining, she replied, “Second coming?”

“YES!”

“Do enlighten me, Father.”

“I once went down there before, and many talked about him, claiming him to be the…offspring of a god and…my second coming, apparently. It was a horrible sight if you ask me,” he explained. “Horrible to listen to as well.”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, “Yes, I can tell.”

“Do you think we should go down there and see what they are up to?”

She shook her head, “If you ask me, I believe it might be a better idea for us to…just go back to the Olympus. You’ll annoy yourself out here, Father, I just know it.”

He slowly nodded, “Well, dear, I suppose you’re right.”

“Well, let’s go then?”

He began walking the other way, “Yes, dear, let’s get a move on.”

Amidala sighed as she followed her father back to the Olympus.

____________________

Amidala covered her eyes as the blinding bright of the Olympus came into her, but she uncovered them as her eyes settled into the setting. She followed her father into the cold yet fresh surroundings, a nice change from the warm of Tatooine Kingdom. A few godlings were running around the place, and while her father often considered godlings an annoyance (unless they were his own), he let them off the hook this time around. She followed him into the main temple in Olympus which was where the Jedi Order operated at its most. It was the busiest part of the vast world.

After making their way through a few rooms, they came up to Windu who had a grim look on his face, “Where exactly have you two been off to?”

“We went to Tatooine.”

“Again?! Is this about that _Anakin Starkiller_ again?”, Windu surmised.

Sidious didn’t answer, but Amidala did, “Yes, Lord Windu, that is why.”

Her father groaned as Windu replied, “Look, I would not be mad at all if you two paid him another visit, but you two missed a Jedi meeting because of this!”

“I thought you didn’t even have enough seats to accommodate all the gods and goddesses!”

Windu facepalmed, “That was no longer an issue ever since two days ago when Master Yoda called all of us to say that there was more seats unless you two missed it again.”

Not wanting a bad reputation to come to her, Amidala cleared something up, “Well, I don’t wish to pin anything on anyone here, Lord Windu, but just for the record, Father just…forced me into coming with him.”

He nodded, “Very well, and just so you know, you may go now, Lady Amidala.”

“Thank you,” she sighed before walking off, making her way out of the room. Amidala kept her head down throughout the walk until she ran into a familiar face.

“Amidala, Padmé,” the man greeted, and Padmé looked up to see the familiar bearded face of Kenobi, the God of Wisdom (though more known by the gods as ‘Obi-Wan’). “Are you quite alright?”

She nodded, “Yes, I am.”

He shook his head, “Oh, please, I am the God of Wisdom, you can’t expect to fool me more often than not. Did your father drag you along to a trip to Tatooine again?”

Amidala sighed before nodding and spilling the truth, “Yes, yes, he did.”

“Ah,” he clicked his tongue. “I knew it, typical Sidious.”

She scoffed, “Well, what exactly were you up to today?”

“I just read a bit more about the Sith.”

“The Sith?”, she raised an eyebrow. “The Jedi’s former enemies?”

“Yes, the one from…millions of years ago. They’re long gone, yet the search for more knowledge about them still goes on.”

“Ah, yes, and I’m sure you’ll discover lots more from a book,” she said sarcastically before rolling her eyes.

“Must you really criticize my interest in books, Lady Amidala?”, he raised an eyebrow.

She chuckled, “I suppose so. Well, anyway, did you learn anything interesting?”

“Nothing much, really, just that Sith are known to… _dwell_ amongst people.”

“Well, isn’t that something to be expected?”

He stroked his beard, “I suppose it is.”

“Oh, well, at least we now have confirmation.”

He laughed, “Yes, I guess we do.”

“Anything else?”

“No, that is just about it. We’ve already known of how if the Sith are somehow still alive, they will be low on numbers. Like I said though, we’ve known about that for hundreds of years, so that is rather pointless.”

“Hmm, do you have anything interesting we could do?”

He shrugged, “I’m not quite sure.”

“Perhaps do some reading?”

“Eh, I guess so.”


	2. Chapter 2

The following day was quiet for Anakin. He didn’t have much to do that day and neither did his parents and brothers, so he decided to begin making his way to the palace grounds to walk around on the grass and enjoy the calm weather of the day. He looked up and saw the light ceiling above him, but not long after, his view changed, and it was now the light blue skies that hovered over him, albeit much, much farther away. As he looked back to where he was going again, he was greeted by a few of the staff scattered throughout the castle. They all greeted him, “Your Highness.”

“Good day, you all,” he replied with a small nod before glancing around. “More than a good day, actually, it’s a lovely day.”

He found himself walking on the grass soon enough as he relished in the quiet and soothing nature of the early morning. It was peaceful. In fact, he always found himself longing for peace, and while he found that on many, many occasions, it wouldn’t be long after when he found himself walking on the lines splitting life and death. He never found eternal peace, and it was likely he would never find that during the course of his life. He fought for the peace of his people, yet never for the peace of himself. That was the consequences of having so much power over the aforementioned people.

He sighed and smiled as he sat down on the grass. He was planning on walking outside sometime soon, but everything would get much noisier by then, so for now, he was just going to settle down. Settling down, that’s not something he could do so often, really. He knew his brothers could settle down many times, but as the one who often gets on a horse and leads the cavalry, he couldn’t settle so much as they could. These off-days were one of his favorites as he could just sit back, relax, and not worry about chaos engulfing him.

Eventually, he decided to get up and get out of the castle grounds as he wanted to take a walk around town. He sauntered to the gate, and the knights on guard there opened the gates for him and gave him a nod of acknowledgement as he made his way out of the castle grounds. The place was quiet early on, but as he got into the more populated areas of the town, things just got noisier and noisier.

As he walked, he ran into two knights who were doing their rounds, and he greeted them, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Your Highness,” they replied, but when Anakin kept walking, the two turned around and ran up to the youngest prince.

“Sir,” they came up next to him.

“Yes?”, Anakin replied.

“Do you know what they are all calling you nowadays?”, one asked.

“What?”

“Well, they are all worshipping you nowadays, the people,” he pointed out. “They say you’re the second coming of Sidious, and many of us knights have been getting gifts from people who wanted to have it passed on to you.”

Proving his point, a woman came in front of him with a few flowers, “Your Highness, My Lord, this is for you.” Anakin was weirded out but accepted the gifted flowers, nevertheless. He thought she was curtsying at first, but she was actually bowing. She then got out of his way as Anakin murmured, “Well, thank you, I suppose.”

Anakin kept walking as the knights trailed him, and he spoke up, “Tell me more about…this.”

“As knights who tend to go around this place a lot, we’ve been hearing a lot about this, and they all believe you’re the second coming of Sidious, apparently because you’re so…beautiful, and they always praised and worshipped your heroism,” one of the knights explained. “Admittedly, we praise your heroism, too.”

Anakin chuckled, “Alright, well, I appreciate the sentiment, thanks, but where exactly are these gifts?”

“We left them…somewhere,” another knight laughed sheepishly. “Either way, we were planning on letting you or Their Majesties know about this soon.”

“I see,” he slowly nodded. “Do you know anything else about this?”. He was then offered laurel leaves by two women. He thanked them, and the knight offered to carry it for him as they would soon follow him back into the castle. Not wanting to carry around all the offerings he’d receive, he accepted the knight’s offer.

The knight who offered to help him shook his head, “Nothing except the fact that you are likely to get more of these supposed offerings.”

Anakin was about to reply to the knight, but he nearly jumped when a man was in front of him, bowing with something in hand. He then stood up and offered him wheat, “This is for you, My Lord.” Anakin accepted it though he was still weirded out, especially now that he knew _certain_ men held him up to the same level as how high women would raise and praise him. The man walked off as Anakin handed the offerings to the other knight who wasn’t really holding anything.

The knight accepted it and chuckled, “Sir, I don’t intend on stopping you, but it might be a good idea for us to leave before we come across more people looking to give you offerings and worship you.”

Anakin laughed too before nodding, “Well, I can’t really say that I disagree with you on that note. It might be a good idea for us to leave this place.” They did leave soon, but that wasn’t until they ran into two more women who were giving him their offerings. The knights listened to the murmurs, and as expected, they were all talking about how good he was, brave he was, and how handsome he was, too. Anakin noticed this himself as well. He elected to ignore them, however, and he tried not to let these get to him too much. He led the knights back to the castle.

____________________

Amidala was dragged along to the same mountain she stood on not long ago with her father, Sidious. Of course, she reluctantly accepted his offer to come with her. As she stood there with him, she, at one time, asked her father if he wanted to go down and dwell amongst the people, “Father, what do you say we…go down there and see everything? It might give us a better chance of finding this Anakin whom you are so fond of, don’t you think? I think so.” Her father stroked his chin as he thought of it.

He soon nodded, “Yes, I think that might be a good idea.”

She followed her father down the mountain. At some point during the walk down the large mountain, her father simply leaped upwards before being caught in midair by his thick wings, and Amidala did the same with her own pair of wings. The two glided down the skies before touching down on a clear patch of grass. They hid their wings as they began walking into the town despite nobody really even seeing them. Amidala then followed her father like she was a shadow following its body.

“There he is,” Sidious grumbled. “That pesky prince.”

She raised an eyebrow, “What are you thinking? What will you do with him, Father?”

“I’m _thinking_ ,” he practically spat. “What I know for sure, however, is that he must be punished for this.”

“For what?”

“For having himself be worshipped!”, he hissed.

She shrugged before shaking her head, “I doubt it. It’s the people who are praising him voluntarily. I doubt he is forcing them to praise him and worship him. It’s their choice to worship him, after all, not his choice.”

“Still, they worship him like he is some sort of god!”, her father replied stubbornly before sighing. “And, for that, I believe he should be punished.”

“I still doubt it,” she sighed before lying. “But, well, I have to admit that I do see your point, Father. I see why you believe he should be punished.”

“Good, good,” he slowly nodded. “Any ideas on how we could perhaps deal with this wretched being?”

His daughter shook her head, “I have nothing in mind.”

“I have multiple things in mind, but I’m still wondering which one may work.”

Amidala raised an eyebrow, “Are you thinking of abducting him? You know, Father, I have a feeling you are.”

He hummed, “Well, I am, but like I said, I am still thinking.” The two sat down on unoccupied chairs nearby. “I have many in mind as you would expect.”

“And, what exactly are you thinking?”

“Well, all of them involve it being painful. I want this to hurt for this bastard boy. Such mortal thinks he can dwell amongst the popularity and greatness of a godly being like me.”

“Godly beings like _us_ ,” she corrected him. “I am a godly being, too, Father.”

“I know, I know,” he rolled his eyes. “I know, don’t worry.”

“So, what now? I assume you don’t plan on us standing here all day while these mortals go along with their daily lives, yes?”

“How about we follow him?”, Sidious suggested. “I have a few plans, but I want us to know where he goes first.”

She nodded before following him with a reluctant look on her face, “Alright, then, coming.” The two then made their way through the many people, all of which were talking about Anakin, and when they found themselves in the clear again, they easily trailed behind the Prince Anakin and the two knights escorting him to the large castle.

Sidious smiled as the two went through the gates, and as Amidala followed him through, Anakin waved the knights off, and the knights nodded before leaving the youngest prince alone. She could barely hear Anakin’s sigh as the two knights took the offerings made for Anakin somewhere below the main part of the castle. She caught up to her father who was following Anakin inside the castle, and the doors shut just after she went inside the large castle.

The castle had many portraits in it, and Amidala slowed down to observe some of the portraits. The first painting she saw was a painting of King Qui-Gon. He wore the red fur cape that she assumed was from his coronation, and she could see some of his brown hair going down below the neck from either side of his head. The next painting was of Queen Shmi. She wore a light blue dress along with a slightly smaller crown atop her head. The next painting was of Prince Aiden. He wore dark blue clothing with robes on him under his somewhat long black hair. The second to the last was of Prince Anthony. He had tidy and short black hair over the same robes that his older brother wore, and Amidala observed his scarred skin as opposed to his brother’s perfectly clean skin. The last one was of Prince Anakin, the one they all worshipped. She looked at the portrait and was immediately stunned by it. The youngest prince was dashing with his curly brown hair over his dark purple fur cape and red clothing, and she could see multiple scars scattered throughout the few exposed parts of his body and even one tear in the clothing. She wasn’t surprised, however, as she knew this man was always willing to throw himself into battle for his kingdom.

She was knocked out of his reverie when Sidious called her, “PADME, DEAR, COME ON!”. She ran to him as she heard her godling name (and her father’s occasionally used nickname for her) being shouted from across the hall.

Amidala replied as she ran, albeit too quiet to even be heard, “I’m coming.”

She found herself in an…interesting situation to say the least. Part of her didn’t want this Anakin to have to go through what her father might have planned for him, but she had to obey her father.


	3. Chapter 3

Amidala was summoned to the Jedi library by her father, ending her friendly conversation with Kenobi. She made her way to the library as she heard her calling, and now, she was on her way there. Her father hadn’t done anything much in the last few days, and she was surprised at how long it was taking for him to make up his mind on what he would do to Prince Anakin. Regardless, at some point during her walk to the library, she thought that he called her there as he finally came up with something to do with Anakin. After all, surely it wouldn’t take a god that long to come up with a plan.

Amidala sighed as she came up to her father, “You…called me?”

“Yes,” he nodded before gesturing to the seat in front of her. “Please take a seat, my dear.”

“Alright, then,” she obliged as she sat down in front of him. “So, Father, what is it that you want of me?”

“I want you to _punish_ that wretched prince,” he spat. “He deserves it.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Exactly how?”

“I want you to make him fall in love with a vile, disgusting being who will _never_ be accepted into their family. I want him to fall in love with someone who abuses him, tortures him, makes a mockery of him. I want him to fall in love with someone who’ll take advantage of him. I want him to be made a fool, and all the while, he will inevitably be in love with this being he falls to,” he narrowed his eyes the more he spoke. “I want this to hurt, to hurt badly.”

Knowing what she had to use to make someone fall in love with another, she nodded before getting up to her feet and replying coldly, “I understand.” She gave one last nod of acknowledgement before making her way out of the room. As she began walking away, she could already see her father’s triumphant smile, but deep in her mind, she didn’t want this to happen, she couldn’t let this happen. Still, she had to obey.

She had to obey.

____________________

Anakin pushed the doors open and entered the dining room. He was the last one of his family to actually arrive to supper, but he was lucky to not see any annoyed faces amongst them (apart from Aiden, but then again, that was typical). As he quickly got to his chair and sat on it, he apologized for his tardiness, “I’m sorry I’m late. I…just had a few things to deal with, and you know, I was delayed.”

Qui-Gon nodded, “That’s fine, son.”

Shmi chuckled, “Your father has had it worse.”

The king rolled his eyes before sighing, “Well, I…suppose you’re right about that.”

“It seems as though you are late again, dear brother,” Aiden grumbled. “What exactly has gotten you so occupied this time?”

Anakin sighed, “I went out for a walk during sunset, and…I was crowded by many, many people.”

Anthony raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

He sighed again, “They were…worshipping me.”

“Worshipping?”, Aiden scoffed. “I think not.”

“I’m being serious,” he protested weakly. “Just about every woman in this kingdom along with a few men have given me these offerings that are stashed away in the basement!”

“What? Really?”, Qui-Gon asked. “They’re…giving you offerings?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “Offerings that you would typically make to a god once you visit one of their temples.”

“Like…?”

“Wheat, fruits, perhaps laurel leaves, and flowers, even stones, dear god.” he answered. “By the gods, since when has _stone_ been a good offering?! Well, not exactly flowers as well, but everything else works, I’m sure.”

“And, why do you think they are doing this?”, his mother asked. “Surely, there has to be some sort of reason as to why.”

Anakin shrugged, “A few knights that I was with not long ago told me it was for my apparent _male beauty_ and, uh, heroism. They say I’m apparently the second coming of Sidious.”

“Sidious? The God of Love?”

“Exactly that,” he confirmed.

“Of course, they would,” Aiden replied sarcastically before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “Of course, they would worship you like that.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Anakin tutted, pointing a finger at him to lay emphasis. “Just so you know, I hate it as much as you do. Trust me, it makes you feel very awkward when you just walk out of a castle and get offerings.”

Aiden scoffed, “Yeah, it most definitely does.”

“For god’s sake, stop it, both of you!”, Anthony yelled before shaking his head in disapproval. “We really shouldn’t spend time bickering.”

“Your brother’s right,” Qui-Gon agreed, giving glares to his arguing sons. “We really have no time for this, especially not considering how many times you two have gone at it.”

Anakin wanted to argue back or roll his eyes, but he simply leaned back and took a deep breath before nodding, “Okay, well, I’m good now.”

Anthony sighed relievedly before he began explaining, “If they keep giving you these offerings and keep worshipping you as much as you say they are, they’ll soon run out of things to offer as they spend more time worshipping you and praying for you to the point that they can no longer produce goods for the sake of their own. We need to stop the worshipping unless we want the entire kingdom to go dry.”

“Wait, didn’t you say they were stashed somewhere in the basement?”, Aiden raised an eyebrow. “We can just enjoy the benefits. If they keep worshipping you and keep giving, you know how well the _entire_ family could benefit from this.”

“That would just be downright cruel,” Anakin replied.

“Indeed,” Qui-Gon agreed before shooting a judging glare towards his eldest son. “That would really be a bad idea just so you know.”

Aiden sighed before nodding, “I suppose it is.”

“What even made you think that would be a good idea?”

Aiden ignored his question, but another sigh shortly after his father asked indicated he did hear what his father had to say.

After a bit of silence, Qui-Gon spoke once again, “Anthony, how is it going with that nurse that you are with now? Amee, was it? It’s been a while since we’ve heard something about her.”

“Ah, well,” Anthony nodded before laughing shyly. “I’d…like to say that we plan to marry. I got her parents’ blessing not long ago, asked her yesterday and was planning to tell all of you today, but I forgot.”

His mother smiled before clapping, “Well, congratulations to you two! We’re so happy for you.” She got up and went to the other side of the table to give her middle child a hug.

Qui-Gon smiled too, “Indeed, like I said earlier, we haven’t seen her or heard about her in a while, but I suppose you could say we’re excited to welcome her into here.”

“When are you two planning on marrying? We can cover everything,” she said thoughtfully.

“Oh, uh,” he shrugged. “We really are still working on that. We’re planning somewhere within the next month or two as we just wish for something small, but like I said, we’re still working on it.”

“Lucky you,” Aiden sighed and rolled his eyes.

Anthony groaned and rolled his eyes, “Now’s not the time, older brother. Now is not the time.”

____________________

Amidala glided down with her white wings. She held onto her golden bow with her left hand as she fluttered to touch down on the ground. She would have to hit Anakin with one of her arrows to get it to work. Despite not really being tired, she panted as she hit the ground. Once she began walking again, she took a glance around the area. She stopped to observe. The night was cold as people were all now in their homes to prepare for sleep, and she could feel the light breeze brush against her pristine skin and immaculate white clothing. There were a few people outside but not many whatsoever. She kept walking again.

She leaped up and flew to the castle up in the horizon. Her wings let her fly over the gates and onto the castle grounds. She paused once again to observe. There were a few knights roaming around the place, making sure there were no intruders trying to take advantage of the dark of the night. She nearly jumped when she turned around and saw one right behind her. She accidentally hit his shoulder, and the knight laid a hand on his shoulder as if he felt something. The knight shrugged it off and kept walking, going past the goddess.

After seeing a few balconies, she flew up again. She didn’t know which one of those were Anakin’s, but she landed at the balcony farthest from her. She landed and sighed as she came up to the door. She looked through the window and checked who was inside. There was a dim light that kept things in the room somewhat visible, and while a regular man would have to squint, she could easily see what was inside with her perfect vision. She looked, and it turned out to be Aiden in the room. She shook her head before leaping off the balcony, flying off to the next balcony.

She landed on the next balcony. Touching down, she turned and saw that the door was opened. She slowly creeped in and checked inside to see who it was. It was Qui-Gon and Shmi sleeping together on their shared bed. Amidala sighed before leaping off to the next balcony.

She landed. The door was shut this time, so she checked through the window. It was a bit harder to see this time. Still, she saw and understood what was there, and it was Anthony. She rolled her eyes before going to the next and last balcony. Surely, this one had to be Anakin’s room. She looked inside, and indeed, it was Anakin there. She went in front of the door and slowly pushed it open, making sure not to make a lot of noise.

There he was. He was lying down on the bed, snoring lightly and sleeping soundly. She drew the bow, an arrow already on it as she did. She felt sorry that she had to do this, but not long after the waves of sympathy washed over her, she felt something else. All of a sudden, he looked much better, charming as ever. His brown curls were still perfect, maybe even better, messy as they were. His soft snoring and the steady beating of his calmed heart were entrancing, even hypnotizing, capable of taking all of one’s attention despite the simplicity of the involuntary action. The way he hugged his pillow almost protectively made her imagine how she would feel in the pillow’s place, how she would feel with him hugging her, protecting her, keeping her safe.

She then shook her head, getting out of the supposed trance she was in. She looked at her wrist and saw ichor dripping from it, and she looked at the tip of her arrow, seeing just that little bit of ichor on it as well. She knew what happened now, but she felt the least disappointed by it, only falling in love more and more with the sleeping mortal being she is looking down on. She had to shoot him, but she couldn’t, she couldn’t. It was too strong. What she was feeling for him was too strong. She could not do this to him. She could not obey.

So, she hid her arrow again and crawled onto the bed.

She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before whispering, “I love you.”

____________________

Anakin’s eyes shot open, and he quickly sat up. He turned to the door leading to the balcony as he heard the quiet breeze.

“What was that?”

He rubbed his eyes before getting off the bed and heading over to the door. He pushed the door and locked it before getting on the bed and letting sleep take over him once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Amidala covered her eyes as she came back to the Olympus once again. She could see the bright, blinding lights despite her covering it with her arm. This part was always the most annoying part when it came to going from the mortal world to heading back to the Olympus. Still, she had to go through that mess if she didn’t want to stay stuck in the mortal world forever. Not long after she covered her eyes, the blinding lights calmed down, and she slowly moved her arm down to stop covering them. She looked around to see if anything had changed, but it still seemed like the typical Olympus she would almost always find herself in.

She was welcomed by a few people who were at the gate, and she acknowledged all the greetings. She made her way to the Jedi Temple, which was up by the horizon, and as she walked along, she ran into many different godlings enjoying their time there. Some of them acknowledged her presence and waved at her, and she would wave back with a smile she faked as there wasn’t really much to smile about right now. She had just failed her task, and she knew there was a very, very good chance her father would punish her for it.

She entered the temple, and knowing her father was usually in the library, she went there, “Here goes nothing.”

She entered the library, and she began looking for her father. The library wasn’t as full of people as it usually was, but there were still many people there, nevertheless. The library was large, so finding her father might be difficult. She took a glance around, looking at each and every table that had a person using it. Eventually, she found her father at the table by the corner.

She made her way to him. He was busy reading some sort of book as he usually was. Her father was fond of books, and she knew that for quite a while now. She greeted him to get his attention, “Father.”

He looked up at her and smiled, “Ah, my dear, you’re back.”

She sat down in front of him.

“So, how did it go?”, he asked expectantly. “I assume it went well?”

She sighed before replying, “Unfortunately, it didn’t.”

He furrowed his eyebrows as his tone changed drastically, “What happened?”

“I flew into his room, landing on a balcony, and when I entered, I saw him there. I did what you told, and that was to use my bow and arrow. The only problem was that…someone entered the room, and I couldn’t finish the job,” she lied. “Part of me believes he has people checking in on him occasionally. That was what happened.”

Sidious groaned before hitting the table, “FOR GOD’S SAKE!”

Shushes came all around from his shout.

He rolled his eyes before sighing and huffing, “Goodness’ sake.”

Completely unfazed by her father’s anger, she replied to his exclamations primly, “What do you wish I do next, Father?”

“Just give me a moment,” he gestured for her to wait. “Give me a moment.”

“Okay,” she replied weakly before leaning back into her chair.

He hummed before answering with finality, “I shall do it myself. I wish you _not_ get involved in this, my dear, for I am not willing to risk this getting any worse.” He clenched his fist to make his point clear. “Is that understood?”

“Yes, Father,” she replied solemnly before nodding.

“Good, good,” he murmured before sighing and getting up. “I believe I have some…work to do.”

She nodded before watching her father leave the library, clearly with an unamused look on his face. Her face remained straight, however. When she looked back, she looked down at the table and sighed as she began registering how she now felt for Anakin. She began registering the flaming passion and desire for him that was now burning inside of her. She began registering what had awakened inside of her. It was all coming to fruition, and she knew she had to do something about them.

Luckily, she knew two people whom she could talk to about this.

____________________

When Amidala came back to the library, she saw the two people she was looking for sat down by a table, both reading one book as they chatted with one another. It was Kenobi and Fulcrum, Goddess of the Wilderness (better known as ‘Ahsoka’), who were there by the table.

She sat down in front of them and greeted them, “Obi-Wan, Ahsoka.”

Fulcrum looked up at her, “Padmé!”

“Hello, there,” Obi-Wan greeted her. “What are you doing here?”

“Yeah, we haven’t heard from you in a while. We thought you lost interest in us being your close friends.”

“Of course not!”, she exclaimed before shaking her head and sighing. “It’s just that Father had me do many, many things.”

“What did he have you do?”, Fulcrum asked. “Something tells me it’s _not_ something enjoyable.”

“It isn’t,” she confirmed. “I was tasked with… _punishing_ this certain prince from Tatooine. His name is Anakin, Anakin Starkiller.”

Fulcrum raised an eyebrow, “What exactly do you mean by _punishing_?”

“I had to shoot him with my arrow, and Father wanted him to be punished by having him fall in love with some vile, abusive creature.”

“And, what happened?”

“I...was distracted, and I accidentally scratched myself with…my own arrow,” she answered weakly. “It sounds stupid, yes, I know, but I am telling you, it is true. It is true.”

“Wait, wait, if you scratched yourself with your own arrow, doesn’t that mean you’re…?”, Kenobi trailed off.

Easily understand what he meant, Amidala answered, “Yes, yes, I’ve…fallen in love with him. I doubt I would be the first to admit that he looked rather charming in the first place, but ever since getting scratched, it’s like…it changed…for the better. My whole view on him has changed, and I…want him. I want him to be mine, and I know I shouldn’t, but I just can’t help it. The problem is I don’t know what to do about this.”

“Couldn’t you always just try to forget how you feel about him?”

“I’ll tear myself apart if I do!”, she snapped before sighing and apologizing. “I’m sorry. Like I said though, I have a feeling I’ll tear myself apart knowing I had the chance to have him but failed.”

Kenobi slowly nodded, “I see.”

“So, what should I do about this?”

Fulcrum hummed as she tried to think, “Well, you could act on it.”

“I know, but what should I do?”, she repeated. “If my father catches me getting involved, I’ll be done for. I just know it.”

“Well, this is not going to be easy.”

“Indeed,” she agreed.

“You could always try luring him to some place.”

“What do you mean?”

“You could lure him to a place where your father won’t expect him to be at, and you could lure him to place where you could see him, stay with him in person. I am not sure where, but you can think of that, I’m sure. Once you lure him there, I am quite sure you can do just about whatever you want with him. It’ll be a win for you either way.”

“Well, do you have any idea as to where I could lure him? I have no idea where I could lead him to.”

“You could lead him to the wilderness.”

“And, how do you suggest I do that?”, she raised an eyebrow. “The wilderness is world’s away from where he resides in! How do you expect me to get him there?!”

“I…have my connections. I know of someone who can take him there, and I’m sure they will agree. In fact, I could just get him there myself with some help.”

“Okay, I understand, but I know barely anything of your realm. What should I do once he ends up there? Lure him into some house?”

“Exactly,” Fulcrum smirked.

“What? You can make something that I can use in short time?”

“When it comes to the wilderness, dearest, I can do whatever I want whenever I want it as easy as can be.”

“Well, I do see why,” Amidala replied dryly. “So, you can help me out with this?”

“Mhm.”

“And me, too,” Kenobi added. “We’ll help you.”

“Thank you, you two, really,” Amidala replied with a small smile.

He shrugged before smiling softly, “It’s the least we could do for a friend.”

____________________

Around a month and a half had passed, and both King Qui-Gon and Queen Shmi began to wonder why Anakin was yet to marry or even yet to find the woman who was likely to be the love of his life. His brother, Anthony, recently married Amee, and many people in the kingdom have said that they have seen Aiden spending time with a noble’s daughter. Considering how he was worshipped by many in the kingdom and could consider just about every single woman to be a choice, it made them curious as to why he hadn’t found ‘the one’ just yet.

With both their curiosity sparked, Qui-Gon had many different ideas as to why he might not have found his love just yet, and he spoke of this during a quiet conversation in the evening with Shmi, “Well, there are many different reasons as to why, I think.”

“Like…?”, she raised an eyebrow. “What exactly are you thinking here?”

“A wrath of the gods, a curse of some kind, and mind you, Anakin has never told us off when we’d say that his age was the perfect age to begin finding love. After all, worshipping a mortal is the last thing the gods would want,” he explained. “I believe that may amount to something.”

She slowly nodded, “Well, I see what you’re trying to say.”

“Mhm.”

“What should we do?”, she asked. “How would we know the truth behind this?”

“We could…visit some place,” he murmured.

“What place?”

“We could visit an oracle, the oracle of Apollé.”

“To?”

“To learn about the future of our son, and to see if he is under the wrath of the gods. In fact, I’ve heard some say that he may know more than the gods,” he answered. “This would be the best way to find out about it.”

“Mm, you’re right,” she agreed. “It’s the only good option and indeed the most obvious one.”

“Well, it might not be a good idea to deal with this at night.”

“Should we visit the temple of prophecy tomorrow then?”

He nodded, “That sounds like a good idea.”

____________________

It was the following morning. To their satisfaction, the day was quiet as the sun shined brightly above them. Qui-Gon and Shmi were on their way to pay the oracle a visit after just finishing their morning meal with their sons and their son’s wives. They wouldn’t take long, so it wasn’t like they needed to leave one of their sons in charge of the place.

They entered the room, and Qui-Gon whispered to his wife, “Let me do all the talking.”

“Okay.”

“This is going to be fun,” he muttered.

Qui-Gon stepped forward and knelt. Shmi copied the act but was a bit behind him. Not long after, the oracle stepped out from behind a door, and he acknowledged the king and queen’s presence, “Hello.”

Qui-Gon didn’t reply.

“What do you seek from me? What do you wish to learn from me?”, the oracle asked, his voice cold, but calm and collected.

“O, blessed one, I ask to know of the future of my youngest son, Anakin, and what his destiny is when it comes to love,” Qui-Gon answered, looking straight at the oracle as he did. “Who is meant for?”

The oracle nodded, sat down, and he hummed as he shut his eyes and began thinking. Qui-Gon held station before shooting a glance to his wife who was still there.

The oracle then stood up and gave his answer, “Your son is destined to wed anyone but a human, the daughter of the most evil, and a woman of much power.”

Qui-Gon frowned but accepted the answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin just finished working today and was lying down on his bed as he took a rest. He was planning on sleeping despite it really just being the afternoon. Work was tiring today, more tiring than usual, and he felt rather depleted. As he dropped on the bed, all he could do for the meantime was look up at the ceiling and think about things. He remembered Anthony telling him about his parents talking about things behind his back, but Anakin decided not to go further on this topic, instead merely ignoring them knowing he might absolutely regret knowing what they were talking about.

“What to do? What to do? What to do?”, he asked himself before sighing, still looking blankly at the ceiling above. “I have to do something today.”

Not long after a groan after speaking, he felt as though something tapped his head, and just like that, all his tiresomeness disappeared. His eyes widened at this, and he sat up before looking around to check if anything had changed. Everything seemed just the way it was. He hummed, still having his suspicions on what had happened, but eventually, he gave up trying and sighed as he stood up from his bed. All of a sudden, he wanted to do something interesting.

He went over to his window and looked outside. There weren’t that many people outside in the calm of the afternoon, and the concept of them worshipping him constantly seems to have quieted down, so he wasn’t necessarily trapped inside anymore. He then wondered what everyone else in his family were up to, and if he didn’t know any better, Qui-Gon and Shmi were busy talking business, Aiden and his wife were enjoying their private time, and Anthony and Amee were busy with that charity. None of them really seemed appealing to him apart from the one with Aiden, but he didn’t need to be so smart as to know he couldn’t exactly join in on that.

He left the room and went downstairs to go and take a walk outside. Everyone gave him their usual greetings as he made his way to the castle grounds. He then walked to the gate, the day still as quiet as it was earlier. The knights who were there at the time opened the gates for him, and when they got it to open, he strolled out of the castle and its grounds.

He walked down the village, and he enjoyed the cold breeze that passed through the afternoon. Most tended to ignore him now, and he liked that. The concept of people worshipping him made him uncomfortable after all. He smiled relievedly when he noticed this. Not long after, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around.

He saw a woman behind him with curly brown hair, perfect light-colored skin, and a relaxed yellow gown. Her clothing was meant for a commoner, but her looks made her look the part of a noblewoman. She beamed at him once they made eye contact and greeted him, “Hello.” She was gorgeous.

“H-hello,” he stuttered as he replied. “And, who must you be?”

“I’m…Padmé Naberrie,” she answered. “I, uh, just moved here with my family and was just wondering if you…could show me around this place. I’m new here and would like to learn more about this if you don’t mind. Well, either that or we…could just take a walk. I’d like to make some acquaintances here.”

He nodded with a smile, “Of course, that wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Great,” she chirped.

“Come,” he began walking, and she caught up to him.

He pointed to the large castle behind them, “That right there is the castle though that is a given, I’m sure.”

She giggled, “It is.”

“It’s a big place, lovely indeed.”

“What is that?”, she pointed to a large field full of farmers over at the distance. “Is that where you all farm?”

“This kingdom lives off one large farm with the exception of those who can afford land for themselves, and that is the largest farm we have here. They sell what they get in that marketplace over there,” he pointed to a marketplace nearby. “They aren’t that expensive, don’t worry.”

“Alright, then.”

“So, what is your occupation? What do you do here?”, he asked at some point.

“My parents moved in here and set up their bakery quickly, but I am an artisan like my sister,” she answered.

“Ah, I see.”

“What is yours?”

Part of him wanted to lie as to not make her feel intimidated, but he eventually answered with the truth, “I am…a Prince of Tatooine, youngest son, the Prince Anakin, and because of that, I lead military forces on expeditions as well.”

The color disappeared from her face, being replaced with reddish cheeks from mortification, “Oh, goodness, I am so sorry. I-I didn’t know you were him. If I did, I wouldn’t w-waste your time. I am so-“

He placed a hand on her arm as he reassured her, “No, no, don’t worry about it, you’re not wasting my time. In fact, I must admit that I am liking this.”

“A-are you sure?”

“I am sure,” he smiled and nodded. “Now, let us keep going.”

Her lips curled up into a smile as well as the two continued walking.

Eventually, the two came up to a riverbank, marking the end of their little tour, “A river…”

“Yes, a lovely one,” Anakin commented. “I occasionally to go here for the sake of silence. It really helps me relax. I would go here more often if it was slightly closer to the castle, however, as it does tend to take a while to get from the castle to here.”

The two stood in silence as Padmé listened to the quiet river, and she observed, “I can see why you consider this so peaceful.”

“Yes, yes.”

She looked up at him and smiled, “Are you busy tomorrow? I’d…love to come here with you again. I’d like to learn more about you.”

He gaped at her for a bit until it turned to a smile and nod, “No, I can come here tomorrow. It’d be nice to learn more about you. What do you say we come here afternoon?”

Her gorgeous smile only got wider, “I would love that.”

____________________

It was the following day now, and Anakin was getting ready to meet Padmé over by the river. He was wearing more relaxed clothing this time around with a simple dark red tunic and a pair of boots along with a few other accessories and clothing that he often wore. After all, he wasn’t going to do any sort of duties today, so there was no point in wearing work-themed clothing for that day. When he was done, he quickly made his way downstairs and left to get to the river.

“Here we go, Anakin,” he sighed as he ran down the stairs. “Don’t stress yourself out, don’t stress yourself out, don’t stress yourself out. She’s just a young lady who wants to meet you and get to know you.” _A lovely young lady, that’s for sure, a very, very lovely young lady._

The knights opened the gates for him, and he gave them a small nod as he left along with a small smile. There were more people around today, and Anakin noticed a few people coming to him. He checked and realized they weren’t carrying anything, so he knew they weren’t there to try and worship him or anything. They came over to him and asked him a few questions about the place, and lucky for him, they were gone, leaving him alone in short time.

He sighed in relief when he realized he would be bothered no longer, and he then continued walking over to the river that he and Padmé would meet at. After making his way through a good amount of people and a good amount of streets, he soon found himself by the river. He smiled as he walked there.

It wasn’t long before he sat down as he waited for Padmé. She wasn’t here nor there. He frowned as he waited longer and longer for her. She wasn’t there.

At some point in waiting, he began getting sleepy. He slept well, but the calm and silence made him feel sleepier and sleepier. Despite him getting good sleep, he still wanted more of it, and the grass felt comfortable to sleep on. He lied down as he waited for her, occasionally sitting up to look, but nobody would be there no matter how many times he looked.

Sleepy.

Sleepier.

Sleep.

Sleep.

Eventually, he stirred and fell to sleep.

____________________

Anakin had a hard time registering everything. His eyes were shut, and he was asleep. Despite this, he could feel many different things going on. He could feel himself falling from the comfortable grass to something more comfortable, perhaps a bed or something of the like. He could feel the light murmurs of people in the background, speaking as he slept soundly. He could feel the breeze as he moved along, stuck at the mercy of whoever carried him wherever.

He could feel himself going places. He could feel himself not having any sort of ability to fight this one, letting himself submit to whoever it was moving him places. He could feel the change in scenery, the breeze being accompanied with a soft but pleasing scent as opposed to the busy and occasionally foul smell of Tatooine.

He could feel himself being lowered by careful hands. He could feel the transition from something soft to the grass once again. He could feel the bright sun being replaced by the cool of the skies. He could feel a wave of pleasure washing over him as he laid there. He could hear more murmurs from people nearby. He could hear their quiet chatter. He could hear them walking away. He could…

He could feel himself waking up.

He could feel waves of energy trying to push him awake once again.

He could feel himself coming alive once again.

His eyes fluttered open.

He sat up.

He looked around the place.

The hills were green with many trees across different distances and over at the horizon. He found himself sitting on grass like he did earlier. He slowly got up to his feet, dusting himself off despite there nothing really being anything to get rid of. He began walking down the grass. There was nowhere he could stay in for the evening. Most of the area was surrounded by trees, but there was a hill not too far away. He stopped for a moment to think of what he should do. Looking around, there was really nowhere else he could go except for that hills not far away. He nodded as he came up with a decision, and he began walking there.

He made his way up the hill, struggling to get up with each and every step as it got steeper and steeper ever so slightly. At some point, he stopped in the middle of the hill. He turned around to see how far up he had gotten, and considering he’d gotten quite far, he saw no point in going back down. He kept pushing up, trying to find the easiest way up, even occasionally weaving around in his path just to get the easiest way up.

He stopped to look up at the sky. The sun was out, but he could tell sunset was about to begin. He had to get to shelter before nighttime, so he sighed before he kept making his way up the steep hills. Soon enough, he fell to his knees, now trying to crawl up the hill. He could see himself closing in on the top of the hill. He was almost there. He was so close. He could feel himself closing in.

He got to the top of the hill.

He examined the area.

He muttered, “Goodness’ sake, what is this?”


	6. Chapter 6

He looked down from atop the steep hills as he took in the sight of what was in front of him. He saw a house, a luxurious one, for sure. There was a lovely garden surrounding it with plants of the most healthy, and it had a lovely rooftop made of something you would find in the greatest kingdoms. The place was lovely, gorgeous, beautiful, and he knew he would enjoy just staying there for even just one night. He looked around, and really, there was nowhere else that he could go to. This was the only place he could find, and this was the only place he could stay in. This was his only choice.

He sighed before he began making his way down the hill. He took big steps as he went down. Eventually, he stumbled and barely caught himself. He sat down on a not-so-steep part of the hill as he thought of an easier way to get down. He looked to his left and saw a smooth patch of the hill, and part of him considered just sliding down the hill for the sake of convenience and perhaps even enjoyment. He thought about it for a bit, and eventually, he shrugged and went over to the smooth patch.

He sat down and braced as he began sliding down the smooth patch of the hill. When he stopped sliding, he sat up and got to his feet. The house he saw earlier was still there when he got up, so he began walking to it. He dusted himself off as he did, treading carefully along the lush fields.

Anakin soon came up to the front door of the house. He looked up before he knocked on the door, and he stepped back as he waited for a response of some kind. The doors then opened up to a dark room, dark enough to the point that Anakin couldn’t recognize any person inside. He looked back as he contemplated on if he should go inside, and when he turned back, torches lit up, giving light to the once-dark room. Because of that, Anakin slowly stepped into the room, and he began examining the surroundings.

There was a table, glasses, a few paintings that he would normally find, and there were also a few seats. Anakin also saw a doorway leading to another room. The door, however, was still closed, at least for the time being. He decided to sit down on one of the chairs to think about what he should do next. He sighed as he looked outside, and it seemed as though the sun was setting much faster than he thought. At this point, there was really no turning back.

Just as he sighed again, the door from earlier that was once closed burst open, and he nearly jumped because of it. He slowly stood up and began to approach the doorway. He shivered as a cold breeze came out of it, and it felt as though it just got that little bit darker. Still, he kept moving forward. He looked at the doorway.

_Nothing._

_Darkness._

_Pitch black._

_Then, it lit up._

Torches lit up, illuminating the room. In fact, it was a hallway, completely empty with nothing really inside. Still, he stepped forward, moved forward, advancing through the hallway. He kept walking.

_Thump. Thump._

He turned around, but he saw nothing, heard nothing except his breathing. He slowly turned around again, and he kept moving.

As he came up to the doorway at the end of the hallway, more torches lit up the adjoining room. He stepped inside and squinted as he tried to register what was inside. It seemed like a dining room of some kind with chairs and seats in the center of the room, seemingly for many people with a total of ten seats by the long table. He looked around and saw a few more portraits, all of which seemed like something he would find in the castle. He frowned as he saw nothing interesting.

_Take a seat, love, make yourself comfortable._

Anakin nearly jumped, trying to find where the voice came from. He looked everywhere, yet he found nothing.

_Fear not, my love._

The voice was cold, whispery, and fragile, yet just as he began to shiver, he felt as though a thick, warm robe was wrapped around him as he drowned in warmth and comfort. He ignored the fact that the voice was slightly familiar.

_Take a seat._

He slowly nodded, and he pulled a chair back to sit on it. Not long after he did, the table began getting prepared by someone who wasn’t there. He was scared, but the voice then whispered words of comfort to him. Plates came in front of each seat, being shortly followed by a spoon and fork placed neatly on all the plates. Glasses came flying in before slowly descending down until it landed next to the plate. More and more came in, and when all that was needed for a feast was placed on the table, food came in as well, albeit slightly awkward because of the sight of food flying. Still, nothing fell, and it was clean.

He saw what one would expect from a feast: beef, bread, mutton, lamb, meat, and chicken at the very center.

_Enjoy yourself, darling, do not hesitate to eat what you wish, for this is all yours._

He nodded before he began taking food, putting it onto his plate. Just as he did, his glass was filled up with water, and he looked as the container full of water flew back to its place on the table. He began eating, choosing to eat slightly more than he usually would but not necessarily too much. Never did he ever have a dining table all to himself, and he had to admit that at some point, he was loving this. It was normal for him to drink a lot of water while eating, and whenever he’d finish his glass of water, the container flew over and filled it up again. Every once in a while, more food would come to the plates that he would take from, so he knew he could simply eat as much as he wanted. Still, he tried his best to not eat too much.

Eventually, he sat back as he finished up his meal. He laid a hand on his stomach, feeling how full he was from all the eating. He sat there in silence for a bit before he groaned as he pushed the chair back and got up to his feet. He looked around, wondering if there was anything there for him or to wait for the voice to speak up once again and to give him instructions of some kind.

_Go to the opened door._

He complied as he noticed that it was already nighttime. He went over to the door that had just opened. He checked to see what was there, and despite him squinting, he couldn’t see anything as the place was too dark. He sighed as he realized this as it seemed as though just about every room in this place would initially be dark.

_Go inside._

He slowly made his way through the doorway, and when he did, a few torches lit up. There was another portrait, and this time, he decided to take a look at it. He was shocked to see that it was a portrait of him. He was wearing coronation robes, and the crown on his head and rod in his hands indicated this portrait portrayed him as the king, something he had wanted but always left at the back of his mind. At some point, he was jealous that his eldest brother, Aiden, would take the throne, but soon enough, he learned to be content with what he had. Still, he still wished to be king…or perhaps something more even. He sighed as the thought came back.

When he looked to his left, he saw a staircase leading to the next floor. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed this. He slowly approached the staircase, and when he was there, he looked up, trying to see what was on the next floor. As with just about every part of the house he wasn’t in at the moment, it was too dark to register anything. He groaned at this once again.

_Go upstairs._

He sighed and rolled his eyes knowing that was the only way, so he began walking up the stairs.

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

When he came up to the top of the staircase, the place was still dark. He rolled his eyes as he waited for the torches to light up in dramatic fashion, and not long after, it did. He looked around and examined the place. There were a few chairs along with a few cabinets. He went over to one of them and opened it up. He tried to look inside.

He saw an oddly familiar yellow gown.

He stopped for a moment as he tried to think of where he had seen the gown from, but he couldn’t get it right. Every time he would get close to remembering where he’d seen it, his mind would drift off to something else or he would simply forget the answer he was so close to finding out. At some point, he simply gave up and shut the cabinet. He looked around once again and saw a portrait.

This time, it was a portrait of…Padmé.

His eyes widened as he noticed this, and he stepped closer. Padmé wore a blue gown with a solemn look on her face. She was looking upwards, and somehow, because of this, Anakin looked up as well. There was nothing up there, however. He kept examining the portrait, and it seemed normal as just about everything except her clothing remained the same.

He turned around and went to a room nearby, and its door opened up as he did. He slowly approached the door before suddenly looking inside. He saw a bedroom. The torches lit the bedroom up as a cold but comforting breeze came from the opened window outside.

_Make yourself comfortable, darling._

He did as told. He took off his boots, and he dusted his feet off. He then crawled onto the bed and pushed the blanket to make room for himself. When he laid down, his eyes were widened as he began to remember exactly what had happened today. His breathing sped up.

_Shh, shh, it’s okay, my love, relax. Go to sleep, it’s night. No one will hurt you, I promise. I will watch over you._

He took a deep breath, inhaling then exhaling to get himself to relax. Soon enough, he did.

Soon enough, he fell asleep.

____________________

_His eyes fluttered open. He could barely see anything, but he knew there was something…or someone in the room with him. All the torches that once lit the room were unlit. The window, despite being wide open, was doing nothing to light the room either. He heard quiet footsteps approaching him. The footsteps stopped as he could barely recognize someone climbing onto the bed. It made her way up him, and soon enough, it straddled onto him._

_He felt the cold breeze as his tunic was taken off, tossed to the side. It then bent down, placing one hand on her bare chest and the other behind his neck as it kissed him on the lips. Her warm lips seared his. It sighed contently in his mouth. He could still feel his lips wet as she slowly pulled out. It moved back, pressing kisses onto his bare chest as it worshipped him and the perfection he believed it saw him as._

_He could barely recognize something warm around him, and he knew it wasn’t his blanket._

_“You’re so beautiful,” it whispered before pressing another kiss. “So, so beautiful.”_

_He tried to reach out to touch her head, and he could feel the curliness of hair that he knew would only be of a woman, complimenting her soft voice._

_She moved back up in front of his face._

_“Don’t worry, darling, let me take care of you.”_

_She pressed a kiss to his cheek._


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin’s eyes fluttered open once again. He sat up and placed a hand on his head because of the headache he was feeling. It was a far cry from what he was feeling earlier that evening, and that was assuming whatever happened in the dark of the night was something that truly happened. He was about to find out as he looked under the blanket to see himself with an obvious lack of clothing, and he looked to the corner of the room to see the tunic that he wore to bed still there. He yawned before getting up and walking over to get his tunic. He wore it.

_Good morning, my love._

He jumped, and he quickly turned around, “W-where are you?”

_I’m right here._

He turned around, and there was no one there. He was about to reply, but she spoke.

_Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I promise I never will. You can trust me._

“Let me see you first,” he whispered.

_I am afraid I can’t._

He raised an eyebrow, “Why…is that so?”

There was no reply.

He sighed and shook his head before he came over to the window. He took a look outside. It was sunny, and the sun shone brightly over the green lands. He smiled and sighed happily as he took in the fresh air. Just as he did, he felt an odd feeling on his foot, so he raised his foot up and looked down. He narrowed his eyes as he saw it.

A…feather?

The feather was white, completely clean. He knelt as he took it into his hand, and he stood up to get back into the light to examine it. It seemed like any feather, but despite that, something about it felt…different. He sniffed, smelling it in a rather awkward manner, but it smelled like how a feather would, assuming feathers really did have smells. He shook his head before throwing it out of the window, watching as it hovered down to the grass below.

He turned around to leave the room and go downstairs. It might be a good idea to either go out for a walk or to have his first meal of the day. When he got to the dining room to break fast, he saw that there was already food there for him, and believe it or not, it was exactly the food he wanted. He sat down and began eating.

____________________

Amidala was stood outside the house now. She had just come out of watching Anakin enjoy his first meal of the day, and she now wanted to take in some fresh air. She smiled as she took it in, enjoying the soft breeze hitting her. Even as a goddess, she enjoyed many things like how a mortal would. It helped her forget the mess going on in her eternal life, really. She even considered laying on the grass to rest and relax, but that was when she remembered the other reason as to why she went outside.

She wanted to show herself to Anakin.

She wanted to manifest herself (without the wings, of course). She would still go around as Padmé to him , but she wanted physical interaction with him. She wanted to know how he felt around her and what his thoughts were on her. She knew she loved him, and she knew that wouldn’t change anytime soon. She prayed to the gods that he loved her back.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and began making an effort to manifest herself, and she took a deep breath once she knew she was visible to the mortal’s eyes. She looked at the house, and she waited for Anakin to appear. Part of her considered influencing him to go outside to go see her, but she wasn’t doing that, at least not for the time being.

It was quite a long bit later, and Anakin still wasn’t coming out of the house. Amidala sighed, clearly tired of waiting for him, so she closed her eyes and connected to him. She then influenced him to go outside. She opened her eyes and waited for him once again. At some point during her waiting, she turned around as she wanted him to notice her presence himself.

She heard the door open, and she could feel Anakin walking outside and stretching his arms amidst the light breeze. While he was doing that, she admired the view of the hills that she knew Anakin once walked up on. She had to admit that if she herself tried to walk up there, she might struggle to get up. The hill was indeed rather steep. She imagined trying to walk up it without any sort of help.

Just as she imagined, someone called her, “H-hello?”

She turned around to see Anakin trying to examine her, and of course, she quickly recognized him, “Anakin?”

“P-Padmé?”, he narrowed his eyes. “Is that you?”

She nodded, “Yes, Anakin, it’s…me.”

“My goodness,” he shook his head in disbelief before closing the distance between them. “W-what happened? Where even are we?”

“I…do not know,” she lied. “I only just ended up here yesterday.”

Anakin sighed, “I only ended up here yesterday as well.”

She slowly nodded before laughing sadly, “Well, that makes the both of us.”

“It does,” he agreed before sighing once again. Then, he turned to his house. “This house that I ended up in, it is lovely though.”

She tilted to get a peek at what was behind him as if she didn’t see it yet, “Yes, it is.”

“Lovely place, yes.”

“So, how did you end up here?”, she asked.

“Well, do you remember the river that we were supposed to meet at?”, he countered. “The river from yesterday?”

“Yes, yes,” she answered. “I remember that.”

“I…got tired and fell asleep. After that, I felt like…I was being brought to some place, and soon enough, I ended up here.”

She bit her lip, “I see.”

“And, you? How did you end up here?”

“Well, you see, it’s rather similar to how you ended up here,” she lied again. “I was quite late to get to the river, likely later than you, and I didn’t see you there, so I waited. I got tired, and I fell asleep.”

“Mm, yes, we seem to have the same fates,” he observed.

She chuckled before nodding, “Yes, I suppose we do.”

“Well, would you…like to come inside…the house?”, he offered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t mind some company. Besides, you might like it.”

She stopped for a moment to think before nodding with a smile, “Yes, I would love that.”

He smiled too before clapping his hands and turning around, “Great, well, time is of the essence if you ask me, so let’s go.”

____________________

Anakin led her inside the house, and considering the house was admittedly quite lovely and nice to stay in, Padmé faked pretending to be amazed by it. After all, she knew it was Ahsoka who had designed this house for her, or rather, for Anakin. For some reason, Anakin seemed…nervous when talking to her every once in a while, but to be fair, she was a bit nervous herself when talking to him sometimes.

“And, this is where I slept last night,” he led her into the bedroom. For a moment, he was surprised that the bedsheets were cleaned as he didn’t bother to clean them, but he soon came with the conclusion that whoever is staying with him in the house is doing him a lot of favors. “Quite comfortable, really, it…is a nice place to sleep in.”

She sat down on it to feel it for herself, “Yes, it is.”

“Something…interesting happened here last night,” he murmured.

She raised an eyebrow, “What exactly would that be?”

He shook his head, “I’d rather not tell.”

“Is this something of the gods?”

“No, no, it’s…nothing like that.”

“What is it then?”

“Like I said, I would rather not tell,” he repeated.

She frowned and reluctantly accepted his answered, “Alright, then.”

“I slept well last night, however, just so you know.”

She laughed, “I see. Well, you are looking rather fine today, Anakin, so I suppose that explains it.”

He blushed and shook his head, “Oh, I doubt it.”

She turned to the window, “It is a quiet day, isn’t it?”

“It is, and if you ask me, I would be having much more of that unless I can find a way out of this place.”

“I…have a house myself,” she said. “It’s not too far, actually, but it is over the hills. I believe I may have to leave soon if I want to have enough time to prepare food for myself for supper and fall asleep on my regular time. For now, though, I do believe I could stay here.”

Anakin wanted to tell her of the voice that kept doing favors for him, but he decided otherwise knowing that might scare her and make her run off in fear, “Ah, I see.”

“My house is not nearly as big or as relaxing as yours, however,” she pointed out as if she really did have a house of her own. “This one really does put mine to shame.”

“I doubt it,” he shook his head. “But, nevertheless, I shall accept your opinion.”

“Did you see anything interesting in this…land?”, she asked at some point.

“Apart from the hills, this house, and many, many trees?”, he raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. “No, nothing interesting on my end.”

“I do remember seeing _something_ that caught my eye.”

“What is it?”

“It looked like…a temple of some kind. A god or goddesses’ temple. I don’t know whose temple it is, however, as I never really got close enough to it to know whose temple it was.”

“Ah.”

“I…am thinking of visiting it at some point, but I am not quite sure.”

“I should probably visit it sometime soon as well.”

“Yes, yes.”

“Where exactly is it though?”, he asked. “I didn’t see it when I first ended up here yesterday.”

“Ah, well, you have to go through a lot of trees,” she pointed out. “Oh, it isn’t much of a problem, I tell you.”

He scoffed, “Oh, yes, it definitely isn’t much of a problem.”

She laughed too.

“You’re a believer in gods?”, Anakin asked at some point. “You pray to them a lot?”

“Yes,” she answered before frowning. “Why? Do you not?”

“No, no, it’s not that. It’s just…my brother, Aiden, he doesn’t really share the same opinion.”

“What do you mean?”

“He doesn’t really tend to believe in the gods and goddesses despite all the evidence that they are real, always saying that royalty is of the highest level. I always disagree with that,” he explained. “Gods and goddesses, they’re the most powerful, and I pray and give my offerings to them, of course. I also admire a good amount of them.”

Padmé smiled at the sentiment, “That is good to hear.”

“Yes, yes, and to be more specific, Lady Amidala has always been the one to catch my eye. The way she is portrayed and described by many, she has me very intrigued.”

She could’ve sworn her heart skipped a beat, “Oh?”

“If I weren’t a royal, I believe I would’ve been more than willing to serve her. Her temple isn’t far if I remember correctly, but it didn’t take me long to realize. I bet part of that is because I’ve always wanted to meet her. I suppose that is why I feel this way for you, it’s because you remind me so much of her, and yet, you still stand out.”

Padmé gaped for a bit, in fact, she considered revealing herself by then, but she decided otherwise. Still, she stood up, and she began closing the distance between them. She felt as though Anakin knew what she was trying to do, but he remained almost frozen. She placed her hands on the back of his neck, and she pulled him close for a kiss. In turn, he placed his hands on her back and sighed contently.

Soon enough, the two pulled out, and Anakin didn’t miss the opportunity to ask, “So, would you like the stay the night?”

She beamed at him, “I would love to.”


	8. Chapter 8

It has been roughly four days since Anakin was last in the castle, and it was clear that Qui-Gon and Shmi were all getting worried about the whereabouts of their son. Shmi once told Qui-Gon that he should make the issue public to get help from the people knowing Anakin was an admired person, but Qui-Gon however, denied this, stating that he wanted this issue to remain a family matter behind closed doors for the time being. At some point, Shmi understood why he wanted this. Anakin’s older brothers also noticed this in short time, but Aiden didn’t seem to care all that much about it. He cared, however, just not all too much.

“What could we do though?”, Shmi asked Qui-Gon. “We have to do something to try and find him. He is our son, we must look for him, and you know it.”

“I know, I know,” Qui-Gon sighed. “I just don’t know what to do though. If I try looking for him myself, the people will think we’ll be finding ourselves in another war soon. I believe the same goes if you try finding him as well. We can’t just send some knights out, that isn’t enough.”

“Then, let’s ask either Aiden or Anthony,” she suggested. “Both, even.”

“Do you think they would be up for it?”, he raised an eyebrow.

“Without a doubt,” she answered almost immediately. “They are brothers, they watch out for another, and I am sure they would be up to assist us in this.”

“You are really overestimating the good in the relationship between Aiden and Anakin,” Qui-Gon retorted.

“They may have problems…a lot,” she admitted. “But, I am sure that deep down, the two care for each other, and both Aiden and Anthony would be more than willing to do this, I am sure.”

Qui-Gon sighed but eventually nodded, “Well, I suppose you’re right, you do have a point.”

“So, what do we do now?”

“Later at supper, we will talk to our sons about this. I am sure their wives might also be interested in this as well. We should also tell them to make sure this matter remains private like I told you not long ago.”

The queen nodded, “I understand.”

“I still don’t plan on making this something public. Besides, I have a feeling our people will more than likely notice his disappearance sometime soon.”

“Yes,” she agreed. “I think they will notice that soon as well.”

Qui-Gon placed a hand on his mouth before shaking his head, “This is not good, not good at all.”

____________________

It was later that supper that Qui-Gon had decided to bring up the topic of his youngest son’s disappearance to his sons. He knew that many people in the castle already know of this, however, and he had a good feeling that his sons knew of this as well. Still, he pulled up the idea, nevertheless.

“Father, you said earlier that you had something to tell us, did you not?”, Anthony asked. “I remember you telling us that.”

“Ah, yes,” Qui-Gon remembered immediately. “Yes, I did want to tell you something earlier.”

“So, what is it?”

“I am sure that you- well, all of you, in fact, are aware of Anakin’s disappearance, correct?”

Everyone by the table eating with him nodded.

“Yes, well, I was thinking that you four-” he looked at his sons and their wives, “-should help us out in finding your brother. As you know, he has not been here ever since the last four days, and me and your mother can’t exactly go out there to find them.”

“Why?”, Aiden raised an eyebrow. “Why can’t you and Mother go out there yourselves?”

“Because people might get concerned about this, and I wish for this to be a private matter within the family, at least for the time being,” his father explained. “That is why.”

Aiden sighed before slowly nodding, “Alright, then.”

“So, are the four of you interested in helping us in this?”

“Well, unfortunately, Qui-Gon, I…am with child, I do remember announcing this last supper, and your son over here is insistent on me taking a rather large amount of rest,” Amee pointed out, shooting a glare at her supposedly overly cautious husband.

“What? It’s true!”, Anthony protested.

She chuckled before patting his shoulder, “I know, I know, darling.”

Qui-Gon nodded with a small smile on his face, “That would be alright, Amee. There’s no need for you to take part in this if that is the case.”

“Ah, thank you, for Anthony over here would’ve not been happy about this.”

Qui-Gon laughed as Anthony rolled his eyes. Shmi laughed too, “Oh, dear, don’t worry about your father.”

“I appreciate the advice, Mother,” Anthony grumbled. “It helps a lot.”

Shmi turned to Aiden, “Aiden, dear, will you be joining?”

“Yes,” he sighed, an indication that he only reluctantly joined in, and he then turned to his wife. “The both of us will be helping out here.”

She smiled, “That is good to hear.”

“Where was Anakin last seen at?”, Anthony asked. “It might be a good idea to know of that.”

“Last time he was around, I remember him saying he went off to the river,” Qui-Gon answered. “That is all we know about his whereabouts.”

Anthony nodded, “Okay, that might help us.”

“Hopefully, it does. We do not have much else to work with.”

“When do you wish for us to begin?”

“Normally, I would say today, but seen as it is the evening now, it would be best that all of you just start tomorrow instead.”

“Alright, then.”

Qui-Gon sighed, “Let us hope tomorrow will be better, and also, I have something to share to all of you tomorrow.”

____________________

The last four days have been…rather interesting for Anakin. The whole idea of visiting a god’s temple with Padmé hasn’t pulled through just yet, but he knew that they would pay it a visit at some point. Padmé stayed with Anakin in two nights during the four days. They often engaged in conversation to get to know each other first rather than going too far ahead, and while the two refrained from doing anything in bed during the evenings they shared, the theme of something making love to him when he was alone in the evenings and without her kept going on, and he was afraid to know of her reaction when he would tell her that, so for the time being, he kept it a secret.

Anakin placed the food on the table with a smile on his face, “Here you go, exactly as you requested.”

She smiled as she took the plate, “Thank you.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” he shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling shyly. “You are my guest, and I the host. It’s nothing but fair that I do the work.”

“I have a feeling that with how many days I will spend in here from now on, I may not merely be a guest for long,” she replied.

He chuckled, “Well, I suppose you are right about that. Do you plan on staying here longer?”

“Yes, my house isn’t…that comfortable,” she nodded. “I much prefer here, but there are some things in that house that needs…attention every once in a while.”

“I see.”

“I am rather surprised you know cookery well,” she admitted as she tasted the food.

He raised an eyebrow, “What made you think I wouldn’t know it well?”

“I don’t really know,” she shrugged. “I just had the idea that you wouldn’t know it well as there would always be people preparing the food for you seen as you are a royal, but it seems as though you do.”

“People do cook for us,” he confirmed. “But, that didn’t stop Mother and Father from having us learn how to cook.”

“Ah, well, that explains it.”

“Yes, I do remember Mother and Father being very…practical for quite a while. I assume that is why they wanted us to learn this as well,” he explained. “Not only that, but I tend to go out on expeditions which tends to give the need for me to learn that, otherwise I may starve to death.”

“Eh, that’s a good point,” she sighed. “Like I said, this does taste rather nice.”

“Thank you,” he replied before he began eating himself. “You are the first admirer of my work in a while.”

She stifled a laugh at his wording, “What do you mean?”

“The staff tend to cook for us, so as you would expect, I don’t cook a lot. The last person to compliment my cookery is my mother.”

“Good on you, my parents aren’t very fond of mine.”

“Why is that so?”

“My parents are bakers, so their standards are rather high. They always give some detailed explanation as to why my food is not impressive.”

“A shame,” he slowly nodded. “I think you cook well.”

“You haven’t even tasted food I cooked yet!”

“I did!”

Her cheeks flushed red as she remembered her cooking from two days ago, “Oh, right.”

“Did you really forget about it already?”, he asked, laughing.

“I suppose I did.”

“That is ridiculous,” he shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you are so forgetful, forgetting your own cooking. Forgetting that you cooked is not good.”

She huffed and crossed her arms with a large pout, “Well, I never.”

The two eventually finished eating, and they decided to go outside to spend some time together. After all, spending time under the sun was the best they could do for the time being, at least until they find their way back to the right reality.

____________________

Anthony’s eyes fluttered open, “W-what?”. He stood up and saw himself on a large field of grass, and it was surrounded by large groups of trees and steep hills. He looked up and saw that the sun was hiding behind thick clouds, but to say that it wasn’t a sunny day was wrong as it still was with the bright surroundings and warm breeze. He then turned to his left and looked down to see his brother, Aiden, lying down, seemingly asleep or unconscious. He sighed and shook his head in disbelief, still wondering exactly where or what he was finding himself in.

Anthony nearly jumped when Aiden groaned loudly, rubbing his eyes before opening them and sitting up. Aiden then looked up at him with narrowed eyes, “Anthony?”

“Hello,” he replied awkwardly before glancing around. “Tell me, do you know exactly where we are?”

Aiden stood up before dusting himself up, and he glanced around too before shaking his head, “No, I do not.”

Anthony then looked around when he noticed someone was missing, “Where is Amee?”

His older brother looked around and didn’t see her anywhere, and he replied dryly, “Oh, dear, it seems as though your wife is missing.”

Anthony raised an eyebrow, “It seems as though yours is, too.”

Aiden’s eyes widened when he noticed this, “W-where is she?!”

“Gone as well, I assume,” Anthony retorted dryly. “I suppose it’s just the two of us.”

Aiden sighed before nodding, “Yes, it is just the two of us.”

“So, what must we do now?”

“I don’t know,” he turned to his younger brother. “Do you have anything in mind? Like I said, I don’t.”

Anthony rolled his eyes, “I do not have anything have anything in mind. That is why I was asking you.”

Aiden facepalmed, “This is not good.”

“It isn’t,” Anthony agreed. “We are in the middle of…nowhere.”

“Well, we can’t just stand around here forever!”, he exclaimed. “We have to go somewhere.”

“Yes, I know, but where can we go when we’re right here in, like I said, the middle of nowhere?!”

“We have to wander around, explore the place, and perhaps we will find something of use.”

“Do you think we should try going through the forests first?”, Anthony asked. “What do you say?”

Aiden hummed before nodding, “Yes, we should check there first.”


	9. Chapter 9

Amidala sat down in front of Kenobi and Fulcrum who continually helped her out in her big plot to steer Anakin away from the grasp of her father. Fulcrum’s plan to bring Anakin to the wilderness was admittedly a great one, and at some point, Kenobi said that it might be a good idea to bring Anakin’s brothers into the wilderness before bringing them back at some point after they saw Anakin just to make sure they all knew Anakin was still alive without necessarily knowing where in the lands Anakin was at. She often met the two every other day when she wouldn’t be spending the day with the man she was and still in love with.

“Hello, you two,” Amidala greeted with a small smile.

“Padmé,” Kenobi replied dryly, still busy reading the book in his hands. “Hello.”

“What exactly are you reading there?”, she asked. “Something clearly has your attention.”

He pulled out a quill and began writing on another book, “Something about the Sith.”

Fulcrum rolled her eyes, “Oh, please, Obi-Wan, you can deal with that later.”

Kenobi rolled his eyes himself before shutting the two books he had with him, “Fine.”

“What is it about the Sith that has you so interested anyway?”, she asked. “Surely, there has to be some decent reason.”

He shrugged, “I am not quite sure. I just feel like I am onto something here.”

“What exactly is it?”

“Well, I can’t put my finger on it, at least not for the moment. I’ll tell you two once I can put everything together.”

“Okay,” Fulcrum nodded before turning to Amidala. “So, Padmé, what are you doing here?”

“Well, I think you do know. I am here to talk about the…Anakin plan like I would,” she replied awkwardly. “I also do have a question.”

“What is it?”

“Anakin’s brothers have wives who were with them, yet you didn’t bring the two to the wilderness, only bringing his brothers to the wilderness. Uh, why?”

Fulcrum laughed sheepishly, “Heh, uh, that was actually because I had the notion that the brothers would fall in love with you at first sight, and I don’t want their wives to see that. I was just being nice, preventing heartbreak and all. Besides, one of them is with child, and they didn’t come.”

Amidala scoffed but nodded, “Alright, then.”

“Good on you,” Obi-Wann commented. “The Goddess of Love approves of that.”

She chuckled, “I do.”

“Well, actually, it might be better if they did get to see it, so they could scold their husbands, but nevertheless, what’s done is done.”

“Well, that is a good point,” Amidala admitted. “But, like Obi-Wan said, what’s done is done.”

“So, Padmé, how has it been with you and Anakin?”

Her lips curled up into a smile, “It has been good.”

Obi-Wan smirked, “Ah, good to hear, now do elaborate, my dear friend.”

She giggled before explaining, “Well, every other day, I would visit him, and we would sleep together. I have yet to try anything with him in bed with him knowing it was me. Also, while it’s extremely that he…is in love with me as well, he hasn’t really confessed yet, not that he has to.”

Obi-Wan smirk turned to a smile, “Well, that really is good to hear. You must be feeling lucky.”

“Yes,” she smiled too, but it quickly turned into a frown and sigh. “But, I don’t know what I can do to live happily with him in the end.”

He frowned too, “I see why you would say that. He is a mortal, and you not, this would indeed be…difficult.”

“Yes,” Fulcrum agreed. “It’s not as simple as asking Master Yoda to make him immortal and expect him to grant it or having yourself be made a mortal…that simply isn’t possible. I think all of us wished it would be easier.”

“Tell you what, Padmé, how about you just take this…one step at a time?”, Kenobi suggested.

Amidala raised an eyebrow, “What exactly do you mean?”

“You are yet to go far, so I feel like you should take this slowly and focus on the small achievements first such as getting to know him more and all. It would be what I believe to be best for you for the time being,” Kenobi explained.

She smirked, “Is this advice from the great and revered God of Wisdom?”

He shook his head with a smile, “No, this is just advice from your dear friend.”

Her smirk turned into an adoring smile as well as she thanked him, “Well, thank you then.”

____________________

Like many other times when Padmé wasn’t around, Anakin found himself to be rather bored, not exactly knowing anything interesting he could do. He often walked around the house or walked outside, and by that point, he observed that the voice that was always with him didn’t whisper into his ear as much as it did back then, but despite that, it still controlled many things and still did him many, many favors which he was thankful for. Still, despite that, he was never fond of that voice.

He opened the door and began walking outside, and he walked in circles as he thought of something to keep himself busy, “What to do? What to do? What to do?”. Every once in a while, he would kick the grass in an attempt to get something, but he had nothing in mind. He wasn’t up to run around the house, and it was not like he had to clean the house as whatever voice was always with him would do it for him. He really had nothing he could do to keep himself interested.

Because of this, he decided to lie down on the grass and look up at the clouds, hoping he wouldn’t end up blinding himself when the sun would show itself. He sighed in comfort as he lied down. For quite a while, things were quiet for the youngest prince, and he could relax for quite a bit. Things were very much a mess for him, however, and it might be a good idea to try and get his thoughts together.

He laid there for a while, but he turned when he heard footsteps on the grass. When he looked up, he easily recognized who it was.

Padmé.

She laid down next to him and grinned, something Anakin absolutely adored, “Hello, Anakin.”

“Padmé,” he replied, a smile on his own face. “Hello, there.”

“How are you?”

He shrugged, “Fine, but bored, I suppose, you’re not around, so…”

She blushed for a moment before shrugging, “Well, I am here now, so I assume you’re not bored anymore.”

He laughed, “I am not now.”

“Good thing.”

“So, how have you been?”, he asked in reply.

She shrugged, “Well, I have been, nothing too much.”

He then sat up and offered, “What do you say we head inside then?”

She beamed at him and sat up herself before taking his hands, “That sounds like a good idea.”

____________________

As the day passed, Anakin and Padmé continued talking and interacting with one another, never running out of things to do or stuff to talk about. To this day, days with Padmé never ceased to outshine the days when he was alone, and if he were to never find his way back to the old reality, he would be happy enough spending it with Padmé. He thought more and more of spending a future with her, even having children with her and growing older together while their children were growing up. He would love to spend the rest of his life with her, really, and while it was extremely obvious that he felt this way, he still had to tell her how he felt about her. This shouldn’t be too difficult as he knew she loved him, too.

The two were now stood on the balcony as they watched the sun setting and the night quickly rising, “Today is a lovely day, isn’t it?”

“A night,” she corrected. “Earlier _was_ a lovely day.”

He chuckled, “Well, you aren’t wrong about that.”

She shrugged, “I suppose you _could_ be correct, we are just in the middle of night and day.”

“Though we are heading into the night,” he added. “So, I fully admit that I am in the wrong.”

She laughed, shaking her head as she patted his shoulder, “I shall enjoy my victory then.”

At some point, there was silence.

Soon enough, Anakin shrugged and sighed, “I don’t know for how long I’ll remain here, but for now, I don’t really see myself getting back into…the right reality any time soon.”

She sighed, “Me, too, I feel I will be stuck here for quite a while.”

Not long after, he leaned down to kiss her cheek, “I love you. I hope you know that.”

“I know,” she replied, her voice equally soft before she looked up at him. “I love you, too.”

He smirked, “I know.”

She giggled, “Oh, well, I should’ve seen that coming.”

He laughed too before replying, “In all seriousness though, if we never find a way out of this place, I would love to raise a family with you.”

She looked up at him expectantly, “Really?”

He nodded with a small smile, “Really.”

She smiled widely, “I would like that. Raising a family with you, that would be nice.” Anakin didn’t really notice her smile faltering for the shortest moment.

“Well, I definitely don’t mean right this moment especially as I still think we should visit the temple, so we can, uh, serve the, uh, god there or just so we can see-“

“Okay, okay,” she stopped his rambling before laughing. “I get it, Ani, I get it.”

“Wait, how do you know my nickname?”

She frowned before lying, “I didn’t know. I-I just made that up on the spot. Do…you not like me calling you that? Just tell me, and I won’t call you that.”

He shook his head vigorously, “No, no, I just…wasn’t expecting you to call me that. I love it though just so you know. I love it when it comes from my mother, and I love it when it comes from you.”

“Great, so I can get used to it.”

He laughed, “Yes, yes, you can.”

“It fits you,” she commented. “Believe me, it does.”

“You really think I don’t know?”, he scoffed. “My mother told me that when I asked about it before.”

“Ah, well, I should’ve expected that. After all, it does explain why the nickname still stands.”

“Yes, it does,” he agreed. “Also, if you don’t mind me asking…”

“Hm?”, she raised an eyebrow. “Ask what?”

“What exactly makes you leave every other day? You always go back to your own house every other day, and I hope you don’t mind me wondering exactly why.”

Padmé sighed, “I’m sorry, I can’t say. It’s just…very hard to explain, I’m really sorry. It won’t be something I deal with forever, that’s all I can say.”

He frowned but accepted the answer, nevertheless, “Okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t stress about it, it’s okay,” he reassured her. “Trust me, it is.”

“Okay, okay.”

“It would be nice to live her for…forever,” he admitted. “Lovely skies, quiet surroundings, big house with many rooms for children, I am sure.”

“If we did stay here for…forever, how many children would you wish for?”, she asked. “I doubt we have much control over that, but I really just wish to know.”

He shrugged, “I am not quite sure. I believe two would work best for me: one son and one daughter. What do you think?”

She nodded and smiled, albeit faltering for one moment, “Yes, I think that would be nice: one son and one daughter.”

“I think we could work with two sons and two daughters if that ended up happening. After all, we don’t have much duties to deal with here. We are free to do whatever we want for just about the entire day for forever.”

“Yes,” she slowly nodded. “Forever.”


	10. Chapter 10

Aiden and Anthony were still making their way through the large forest. They had slept in the forest yesterday as the forest was too deep to get through to the other side in just one day, at least by using the path they were taking through the forest which was something they didn’t even know. At one point, Anthony suggested that the two went back to go over the hills instead, but Aiden declined his suggestion knowing the two of them have already gotten far too deep into the forest to turn back so suddenly. To be fair, the two didn’t look like they would come out of either end of the forest anytime soon, easily getting lost because of how thick it was.

Anthony sighed as he sat down against a tree to take a rest, “For goodness’ sake, are we even going to get anywhere if we keep going down this path?”

Aiden deadpanned, “Does it look like we even have much of a path?”

His younger brother slowly shook his head, “No, we do not.”

“Exactly!”, Aiden threw his hands up in the air in exasperation before sitting down against the tree in front of Anthony.

Anthony facepalmed, “What are we going to do? What are we going to do?”

“And, here we are finding ourselves in a bit of a predicament,” Aiden remarked dryly before throwing his hands up in the air again, still in exasperation. “Where even are we?”

“I do not know,” Anthony replied, his voice equally dry. “This is not good, not at all.”

Aiden scoffed, “Tell me about it.”

“Should we try going back and go up the hills instead now?”, Anthony asked once again.

“No,” he shook his head. “After all, we do not even know where ‘back’ is. Do you even know exactly where we are in this mess of a forest?”

“No.”

“Exactly! Where do you think we’ll even end up in after we get out of this damned forest?”

“I doubt it’ll be anything good.”

“I agree.”

“Let’s just sit here for a bit and rest, don’t you think?”, Anthony suggested. “Just a bit.”

His older brother nodded, “That sounds like a good idea.”

Anthony sighed and shut his eyes to take his short rest.

____________________

Anakin’s eyes fluttered open, and he stretched his arms, groaned, and sat up. He looked to his side to see Padmé sleeping soundly, snoring quietly. She would often squirm around in bed, and Anakin was woken up because of it once. However, at some point, he was used to it and was no longer bothered by it, instead involuntarily moving to give her space to move around. Sometimes, however, simply hugging her in bed would cause her to stop squirming. Regardless, she was sleeping soundly this time around.

He slowly got off the bed and pulled the curtains to let the sunlight in. He was almost blinded by it, covering his eyes for a bit before they eventually got used to the bright light. He then turned to see if Padmé was being hit by it; she wasn’t.

“Good morning,” he whispered to himself. “Oh, well, time to see what today brings.”

His eyes widened when he remembered Padmé wanted to visit the temple with him today, “Oh, right, the visit to the temple.”

Not long after he sat down on the bed out of boredom, he could see Padmé beginning to move, likely waking up. He then climbed onto the bed, and just as he did, his lover’s eyes fluttered open.

She smiled weakly as they made eye contact, “Ani.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek, “Good morning, my love.”

She stretched her arms and sat up before rubbing her eyes, “Was I a bit too early in waking up or…?”

He chuckled before shaking his head, “No, no, you weren’t.”

“Good,” she sighed. “Now, correct me if I am wrong, but I do remember us planning on visiting that temple today.”

He nodded and confirmed, “Yes, we will.”

“Alright, then, I suppose we should prepare for breakfast?”

“Yes, we should, come on now, darling,” he led her out of the room and downstairs to the dining room where they would eat their first meal of the day.

____________________

It was around afternoon when Anthony began seeing something up in the distance, and he pointed to it, “Aiden, do you see that?”

“See what?”, he raised an eyebrow.

Anthony deadpanned, “What I am pointing at.”

“Oh,” Aiden laughed sheepishly before looking at where his brother was pointing at through the trees. “Well, what do you have for me, dear brother?”

He looked and saw what appeared to be a temple with golden pillars holding down a shiny white structure with two doors leading to its inside. He could’ve sworn the door just closed, and it meant that there were likely people inside. He could also barely hear a commotion going on, but he wondered if that was just the rustling of branches and leaves. Either way, whatever this place was, it seemed like something interesting, no matter how he feels towards the gods that may or may not occupy this supposed temple.

“It looks like…a temple of some kind,” Anthony observed. “Doesn’t it?”

“It…does,” Aiden slowly nodded.

Anthony smirked, “So, does this make you believe in gods all of a sudden?”

“It does not,” Aiden grumbled. “Just because there is a temple does not mean I would believe in them, and no matter how real they may be, I have many, many doubts of their capabilities.”

Anthony rolled his eyes. Of course, his older brother would never believe in them, no matter how many times it has been shown that he should. Then again, if there was someone who was going to pay for this, it would be his brother, so why bother?

“What should we do?”, Anthony asked at some point. “Should we go there or…turn around? I know you wouldn’t like turning around, but just so you know, it is always an option, at least for me. We could always go back if you wanted, but before that, we may as well pray that we do know the way back.”

Aiden shook his head, “No, we are **not** going back. Now, as much as I do not want this, it might be a better idea for us to go visit the temple, don’t you think?”

“It might be a better idea, yes,” Anthony agreed. “So, shall we go then?”

“You first,” Aiden insisted, gesturing to the path down to the temple. “You go ahead.”

Anthony sighed and rolled his eyes before reluctantly accepting, “Alright, then.” He led the way.

Aiden followed him down and into the temple.

____________________

Anakin and Padmé made their way to the temple. After eating their meal for the morning, the two changed clothes and headed off for the temple. Padmé stated that she didn’t have to go back home this time around, which very much pleased her lover. They left earlier than planned under the impression that their walk to the temple would take longer than planned especially as Padmé feared that she might get lost along the way, therefore costing them time. Anakin didn’t mind though as he didn’t want to spend all day inside the house.

“So, exactly how long do you think will it take for us to get there?”, he asked at some point. “I am just curious.”

“We should get there come afternoon,” she answered. “We could rush and get there earlier, but I doubt that would exactly be such a good idea.”

Anakin nodded, “Yes, I see why.” He took a glance as he looked at the thick forests surrounding the two of them. “This place is covered with trees.”

“A rather healthy thing, I am sure,” she quipped. “Although it doesn’t help us when it comes to taking shorter paths.”

He laughed, “Yes, it doesn’t.”

There was silence for a bit until Padmé asked, “It’s alright if you wish not to answer, but…have you had anyone else before me?”

“Lovers?”, he raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you are talking about?”

“Yes, lovers,” she confirmed.

“None,” he shook his head slowly. “I really have never found anyone else before you. I am not sure if it’s down to luck or what else, but like I said, I have found none before you, my love.”

“Oh,” she slowly nodded. “I see.”

“Why ask?”

“Nothing,” she answered quickly.

“A-alright,” he stuttered.

Considering the two were headed to a god’s temple, Padmé had thought about revealing her true identity to him, but she feared he wouldn’t take it well and instead decided to wait until he would find out about it himself. Besides, she knew she had far more to worry about rather than her identity at the moment as it didn’t take the wisest of people to know that Anakin would be falling into the depths of the unknown worlds soon enough, and it was only a matter of when he would fall into its clutches. She knew it would be soon.

____________________

Anakin and Padmé were now in front of the temple. The two had discussed the idea of serving in the temple, and after Padmé learned that the goddess in the temple was Fulcrum, Goddess of the Wilderness, she had the feeling that the two wouldn’t necessarily be serving such a demanding goddess. It also gave Anakin the idea that the two of them were in the wilderness though why he ended up there was a rather interesting question.

“Are you ready?”, she asked, hands already on the door.

He nodded, “I’m ready.”

She smiled and nodded, too, and she pushed open the door.

____________________

Fulcrum, Kenobi, and Amidala watched on as Anakin wandered around the temple, trying to find his lover who had disappeared the moment the two entered.

“Did you make sure Anakin wouldn’t be able to see nor hear the other servants, more specifically his brothers like I told you to earlier?”, Kenobi asked Fulcrum.

Fulcrum nodded with a sigh, “Yes, Obi-Wan, I did that.”

“Good, good.”

“When will you appear to him, Ahsoka?”, Amidala asked. “Or, do you want him to trigger your presence instead? I know how lazy you are.”

She chuckled, “Yes, yes, I want him to trigger me instead.”

Amidala rolled her eyes, “Of course, you would.”

____________________

“Padmé?”, he called nervously. “My love, where are you?”

Nothing.

All he could hear was the echoey sounds of his footsteps.

“What?”

He looked at all the sorts of offerings that he only just noticed to be right in front of him. There were three different tables with one of them having sacks full of grains in them. He saw grains scattered on the table with garlands on them with the third table having a garland along with loaves of bread on it, placed there in a messy manner. He knew that the gods and goddesses didn’t like their possessions in a mess, so he began organizing them.

After organizing bit by bit, the grains were all now inside the sacks, the garlands were all on the right table, and the same went for the loaves of bread. He smiled once he examined his work, but all of a sudden, the room got cold.

He turned around to see a small woman with blue and white hair along with brown clothing, and he stepped back, “W-who are you?”

“You know who I am,” she replied softly.

He narrowed his eyes before finally understanding, voice equally soft, “A deity?”

She shrugged, “Not necessarily, I am Fulcrum. Now, deities and goddesses have always confused, so you could partially be correct.”

“W-what…?”

“Now, now, relax, I am not here to hurt you.” His expression went from being worried to being sad. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed, “I just wish to find my love, Padmé Naberrie.”

“What exactly happened to her?”, she asked as if she didn’t know where _Padmé_ was.

“She…disappeared when we entered.”

Fulcrum frowned, “I see, but…I do know of this.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are under the wrath of a god for… _false worship_ , however he wishes to call it. I cannot help you against him, for that would be against our code, but I can give you advice. I can take you back to your reality, and you must head straight to the temple of Sidious. There, you must serve him.”

“W-what if someone finds me on the way though?”

“Don’t worry about it, the only few who are searching for you are your brothers and their wives. Their wives are busy…worrying about something else whereas your brothers are…occupied,” she explained. “In the end, you will find your love, I promise.”

He slowly nodded, “I-I understand.”


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin’s eyes fluttered open, but he quickly squinted as soon as he registered the bright light shining down on him. He covered his eyes in an attempt to try and open his eyes wide, and with that, he sat up and uncovered them. He looked down and saw he was sitting on grass, and he took a glance around and saw that he wasn’t too far from the kingdom as he could easily make out how the kingdom looked from far away, a helpful thing he had learned whenever he would come back from his expeditions. He then stood up and stretched his arms, awake from a good sleep that all started in the Temple of Fulcrum.

“It seems we are back,” he whispered to himself before musing. “Now, what has changed here?”

There was a soft breeze coming through, swaying the leaves of the trees. Everything seemed fine as he could barely hear the typical commotion of the kingdom from a distance. He could also see horses with knights on them trotting along not too far ahead, and part of him wondered if they were out and about to go look for him. He began to rethink. _Surely not, the goddess reassured him about this._

He took a deep breath before he began walking to the kingdom. He knew where the temple was, and it wouldn’t be a long walk as the temple would be one of the first things he would run into when entering. He stopped when he began looking up at the sky, the sun hovered proudly above with a few clouds trying to cover it off, so he knew the kingdom would be bustling at this time of day. He kept going again. As he walked and walked, the once distant sounds of commotion got louder and louder, getting closer and closer.

He soon found himself amongst the people as he began trying to navigate through the people to try and find the temple. A few people casually greeted him, and as per usual, he would acknowledge their greetings. Despite his many greetings, he made sure not to get himself distracted or lost. He kept an eye out.

Walking and walking, he could soon see the temple up in the distance, and he then began running there when he saw knights roaming around. He couldn’t catch attention, at least not from anyone who worked at the palace or as a knight and served him, so he tried to be haste.

____________________

He came up in front of the temple and sighed in relief knowing nobody caught him. He looked behind him once again to make sure nobody paid attention as he opened the door and creeped inside. He then turned around to shut the door.

When he turned around once again, he noticed that the temple was dim. It wasn’t necessarily too dark to the point that he couldn’t see or register anything that was there, however. He squinted as he began to make out what appeared to be another pair of doors, and he wondered if the other side was slightly brighter compared to this one. He walked to the doors and took a deep breath before pushing them open.

The place was clearly much brighter this time, and he looked around to see many servants roaming around and organizing the place, placing all the grains in the right places and all that. While all of his attention was at them, they paid him no mind. Eventually, he kept moving as he began looking for someone who would attend to him, perhaps tell him on what he should do if he wanted to serve here, but there was no one really caring for him.

He frowned before turning his eyes to a room nearby. He then went to it.

The room was empty.

There was a mirror on the wall, but when he looked at it, there was nothing there except a reflection of himself. When he turned around, however, there were now tables against the walls at the other side of the room. The mirror, which now had a frame around it, were reflecting these tables, so he knew he wasn’t simply seeing these things.

The room then got colder.

Much colder.

He turned to his right.

A man stood there. He noticed the grim look on his face.

“So, you’re here,” he murmured, his voice so low that it felt _scratchy._ “I should’ve seen you coming.”

“Sidious, aren’t you?”, Anakin asked, the slightest signs of fear in his voice. He easily noticed his angered longer. “Something tells me you’re…not exactly happy to see me.”

“I’m not,” he grumbled, eyebrows furrowed. “So, tell me, Starkiller, why are you here?”

Anakin sighed, “There was this…goddess that told me that I’d done something to make you angry.”

“You really did…”

“Well, I am here to make up for it. I have nothing against you and wish to devote myself to you.”

“Really? What makes me believe you won’t try anything when I let you?”, Sidious raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to need to convince me here if you want me to let you serve me.”

He sighed again, “I swear to you that I didn’t even know. I didn’t know you were angered by people…worshipping me. I didn’t even like it myself!”

“If you didn’t like it, why did you let it go on?”, he countered.

“Because everyone in the kingdom was doing it, making it impossible for me to do anything about it! I swear to you, I hated it because even I knew I deserved no worship. If I did deserve it, I would see it as a different story, but I don’t, and I didn’t want it. Please, you must believe me,” his voice weakened drastically at his last statement. “Please believe me.”

Sidious stroked his chin before slowly nodded, “Alright, then, I…believe you.” He snapped his fingers, and when Anakin looked down, he noticed he wasn’t wearing his clothing anymore, changed with the white cloth that all the other servants wore. “Now, you best listen, for I already have something in mind for your first task.”

____________________

Anakin frowned as Sidious stepped back to see how he would react. Before him was a great, great mass of mixed wheat, poppyseed, barley, beans, and even more that were scattered on the floor. He didn’t even know how such many resources could be placed so messily on the floor. Sidious tasked him with sorting all of them out by dawn into their respective sacks which he saw were placed to his left. There were six different sacks there, and that only made this look even harder of a task for him.

Each sack had the specific resource sown onto it in letters, and he facepalmed once he looked back at the mass scattered on the floor, realizing he would have to sort them all out to the last grain and be finished by dawn. Anakin groaned.

Sidious scoffed, “If you are so great, I am sure you can have this done by dawn.”

Anakin turned around to glare at him with a raised eyebrow and a pair of crossed arms, “Really, what makes you think I am so great?”

“People worship you so much, so surely there must be some reason behind that,” Sidious replied. “Besides, I have heard so much of your military expeditions and successes, so sorting out these would be easy for a man of your talents. I have my faith in you, young man, surely you can do this.”

Anakin stopped himself from rolling his eyes, and instead, he asked to confirm, “By dawn? Are you sure?”

“I am sure,” he confirmed before patting his shoulders with a smug smile on his face. “Now, young Starkiller, I have a feast to get to, so I’ll…leave you here for now. I wish you good luck, my friend.”

Anakin watched as Sidious left the room, and when he did, Anakin groaned and facepalmed once again after turning around. He once again glared at the mess that he would have to organize all by himself and finish by dawn. He looked around to see if he could spot anything that might help him, but there was nothing there of good use. There were only a few empty tables across the room, empty shelves against the walls, and the sacks that he would have to place all the resources in. This was going to be horrible.

But, all of a sudden, he heard something. He heard tiny footsteps going around the room. He turned to the shelves and could’ve sworn something moved there, but whatever it was, it wasn’t there long enough for him to register it.

The tiny footsteps then came from behind him, and he whirled around. Still, whatever it was wasn’t there long enough for him to catch it. He scratched his head in frustration.

They came again. He whirled around, and once again, he failed to catch it, “Where are you? Show yourself, you coward!”

He sighed and shook his head until it spoke up.

_Hello._

He whirled around, “W-where are you?”

_I’m right here._

Once again, he found that the voice was painfully familiar. Still, he shrugged it off before speaking up, “W-what do you want from me?”

_I don’t want anything from you._

“Then, why are you here?!”, he demanded. “W-why?!”

_Because I want to know what you want from me._

“Y-you just came up here all of a sudden! What makes you think I _want_ something from you?!”

_You **want** something. Say it, and perhaps I could do something about it, Anakin. Just say it._

He sighed, “Well, there is one thing that I want.”

_What is it, darling?_

“I have this…mess in front of me that I need to organize,” he then turned and pointed to the sacks. “I need to put them all into those sacks and have them sorted out by what they are. There are…six different sacks for all that. I…have to be finished by dawn, and…I really don’t know how I can complete this. This Sidious tasked me with doing all this, and I fear nothing good will happen if I fail to do this, so if you really are up to help me, just please do because I really need it.”

_See, darling? It wasn’t that difficult. Now, just wait a moment, dearest, I can help._

He began hearing the tiny footsteps increasing as they got louder and louder. He looked around the room and saw hordes of ants coming down from the ceiling, and because of this, he stepped back, scared that they might do things to him, “No, no…”

_Shh, shh, it’s okay, my love. They aren’t there to hurt you, I promise. They are here to help you with this. You need not worry, for they are here to help._

He slowly but surely stopped tensing up, and he took two steps forward as he watched to see what the ants were going to do. He made sure not to step on any of them as apparently, they were here to help him. He watched as they all made their way underneath the resources scattered on the floor, and when they came out, each were carrying one grain whereas any larger resources were carried by a group of them. He was amazed that they could even carry some of them, but then again, they were strong in numbers, so that explained a lot for him.

Many, many moments later, and he could see the last bits of the mass being brought up and into their respective sacks. Sooner or later, when he examined the floor once again, it was perfectly clean, not a single sign of grain or anything of the like. Everything in the mass was now in one of the six sacks. He smiled and sighed in relief as he watched the ants crawl up to the ceiling once again, disappearing quickly.

_There you go, my love, it’s okay now._


	12. Chapter 12

Anakin was lying down, sleeping surprisingly soundly that evening after having to use one of the sacks that he filled up yesterday as a pillow as Sidious never really showed him where he could sleep at yesterday. There was also a cloth on one of the tables that he decided to use as a blanket as the place was unusually cold that night, and he had a feeling it would stay that way for the following ones. Unfortunately, the cloth wasn’t so thick, so despite him having it over him, he still felt rather cold while sleeping. All that mattered for him, however, was that he was able to get sleep that evening.

He felt something tap his head, and shortly after, his eyes opened. He looked around before sitting up, “Hello?”. The room was well-lit, so he could easily see his surroundings. He then pushed his blanket away before slowly yet clumsily getting up to his feet (and nearly tripping once he stood), and he began walking around to check if there was anything new. All the sacks were still in their respective places by the wall apart from the one he lied down on to sleep, and there were no suspicious ants scattered by the corners.

He then turned to the tables up against the walls, and there, he saw two loaves of bread. Despite him initially having a small headache upon waking up, it wasn’t difficult for him to remember that there was no bread on that table yesterday, let alone any in the room at all. He sauntered to aforementioned table, and he examined the bread. Nothing seemed awkward when he simply looked at it. It _looked_ healthy to him, and he felt a grumble in his stomach as he examined it. At this point, he felt that he was hungry and needed to eat, and all of a sudden, he felt very tempted to eat those loaves of bread in front of him.

 _Should I?_ , he asked himself. _I am kind of hungry and need food, but what if it isn’t healthy? I am not ready to die, not yet._

_Don’t you worry, love, it’s completely healthy._

Anakin jumped and turned around, “Y-you again?!”

_Yes, love, it’s me again._

“What is it with you? Why are you always here? What do you even want for me, have for me?”, he demanded.

_Well, the loaves of bread come from me. Sidious will visit you very soon, and he wishes not to let you eat. I suggest you eat up now before he catches you._

Anakin sighed, “Are you sure this is healthy?”

_Quite sure, my love._

He reluctantly began eating it.

____________________

He had only just finished eating up the loaves of bread when the door was violently opened. Anakin turned around to see Sidious stood in the doorway with a wicked smile on his face, looking straight at him.

“Sidious,” he acknowledged his presence weakly. “Hello.”

“Hello, son,” Sidious replied with a smirk. “Now, let us see what you have done over the evening.”

The god looked down, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

The floor was completely clean, not even the sign of the smallest of grains.

_How did he manage this by dawn? No, this can’t be!_

Sidious looked at him with an angered look, and Anakin raised an eyebrow before speaking casually, “What? You asked for me to be done by dawn.”

He gritted his teeth, “You had help, didn’t you?”

He shook his head before lying, “No, I didn’t. I did not have help. After all, who would want to help someone like me? Besides, even if I did have help, why be so angered by it? Nobody said anything about the idea of getting help.”

“You had help,” he repeated. “You had help!”

Anakin looked around as if searching for the _help_ he was referring to before shaking his head, “No, I do not think so. I do not see where any help would be coming from here. Surely, if someone went through that doorway right there, someone would’ve noticed.”

He gritted his teeth again before groaning and rolling his eyes, but then he smirked, “Tell you what, tomorrow I’ll come visit you again for your…next task.”

____________________

The rest of the day was easy for Anakin. He was allowed to walk around and interact with a few of the servants though not many were really interested in interacting with him and surprisingly, not many actually knew who he was. Still, there were a few who did want to interact with him, and he asked about how they felt towards Sidious. Most of them would always say that they were devoted to him and all, and he found that answered unsatisfying, not wanting to hear that their true thoughts about him were clouded by their devotion towards him. However, he wasn’t going to find a satisfying answer anytime soon.

He definitely wasn’t going to find a satisfying answer the following day, however, as Sidious would provide him with his second task ever since arriving in the temple. As Sidious led him to the place where he would work at, he wondered what the task might be. Most of his mind, however, came up with the conclusion that whatever task this may be, it won’t be anything easy, at least not for a man like him. Of course, he hoped that whatever task it might be, it would be easy instead. Still, he didn’t bet on it.

Sidious led him to a riverbank. It felt like the river from where he was supposed to first meet Padmé at, but he simply knew in him that it wasn’t the same. At some point, he might have to question the omniscient voice in him, not that he would go insane if he didn’t do anything about it though there were a few other things that may or may not lead to severe consequences if not attended to, such as the voice that always shows up when he is in need of some sort of help.

“What do you want me to do?”, Anakin asked. “This seems to merely be a river.”

“Well, this river is, yes…it’s merely a river,” Sidious replied dryly. “But, the interesting part is on the other side of this river.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow, “How exactly do you expect me to cross this river first?”. He looked down at the rushing waters, no boat or anything there to help him. “I don’t really see any way as to how I can get across this river, or do you want me to have to figure that out myself?”

Sidious laughed before shaking his head, “Oh, no, no, that would simply be cruel.” _As if you aren’t seeming cruel right now._ “Here you go.”

He snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden, a wooden boat appeared, held down by a rope tied to stake planted on the ground.

Anakin nodded, “Alright, so what must I do when I get to the other side?”

“Ah, well, it’s rather simple,” Sidious chuckled before snapping his fingers once again. “You must fetch me golden wool from the sheep who graze over at the other side of this river. All the tools you need are in the boat.”

“Something tells me this is not as easy as it seems,” Anakin murmured. “There has to be something more to this.”

“Well,” Sidious shrugged. “There is one thing you must know.”

“What is it?”

“The sheep here are…rather violent. Back then, that wasn’t the case, but now, it is,” he then smirked and patted his shoulder. “That is all you need to know. I wish you good luck, my friend. I expect you to be back by tomorrow dawn.”

When Anakin turned around again after watching Sidious leave, he sighed and facepalmed, “Why? What am I supposed to do? Ugh, why?”

He then sauntered over to the boat and sat down, and he stopped for a moment to look around the small boat and see what he could use. He saw shears placed there behind him, and along with that, there was a pair of scissors next to it. He assumed it was to cut the rope. There was also a pair of paddles on either side of him. The rushing waters eventually slowed down until it was completely steady, so getting to the other side would now be much easier for him. He shrugged, “Oh, well, it could be worse.”

He picked up the paddles and planted it into the water on both sides before he began rowing. Rowing was harder than he thought as it took much more force than usual to get boat to move across the water. Not to mention, the other side of the river seemed farther than he thought when he got rowing. It was almost as if everything just got that little bit harder when he started, but he would have to find his way through this mess, he had to.

He nearly fell over when the boat hit the other side of the river, but he was rather lucky to beach the boat as it meant the boat wouldn’t find its way back in the water anytime soon unless he really tried to put it back in the water, which he didn’t. He slowly climbed out of the boat, making sure to keep the tools with him as he did. When he got out of the boat, he nearly hit the boat with his foot, but he was lucky not to as the boat might’ve floated away had it found its way back into the river. He then stood up and made his way up the grass.

As he went up, he could hear the bleating of sheep in the distance. He took a peek once he got to the top to see what the sheep were up to. In all seriousness, they seemed to be just fine. He then slowly began walking down again to approach the sheep. _This was not a good idea._

He had a plan, and that was to climb a tree, so the sheep couldn’t reach him.

“OW!”, he screamed as he tripped, and the entire flock slowly turned to him. His eyes widened as he got up to his feet again, and he slowly backed off.

_My love, don’t climb the tree, but you must grab the wool that will be caught on it once the sheep run after you._

He wanted to question the voice, but before he could, all the sheep cried before they ran at him. He then ran.

And ran.

And ran.

For a while, he ran around in circles, not really thinking well.

If he ran straight, the flock would catch him.

So, he didn’t.

Not for now.

”AGH!”, he screamed once again as he stubbed his toe, but he kept running.

He knew that the more he ran, the more he was likely to trip.

He couldn’t afford to keep running.

Running won’t keep him alive.

Not forever.

The sheep’s cries got louder and louder.

He quickly turned and saw them edging closer and closer.

He sidestepped to try and slow them down.

It barely did.

He then turned to one of the trees.

He dashed to it.

In a straight line, he was slower ever so slightly.

They were catching him.

They were screaming at him, clearly not intended for mercy.

He knew he would trip at any moment now.

But, he could just about see the golden wool at the distance.

He was almost there.

Almost there…

He got the wool.

He ran around the tree.

He dashed back to the boat.

He knew he couldn’t afford to waste time getting into the boat.

He was closer and closer to the small hill separating the river and the sheep.

The sheep were getting closer as well.

Closer and closer.

Closer and closer.

He ran up the hill.

The sheep followed him closely.

He went down, now seeing his boat.

He dove into the boat, pushing it backwards and back into the river.

He was safe.


	13. Chapter 13

Anakin got off the boat which he had just rowed to the other, more safer side of the river. He then panted to catch his breath. When he began walking back to the temple, golden wool in his hands, he shot a glare to the sheep who genuinely did not seem happy with his escape unlike him who was massively relieved. He scoffed before he turned around again and walked out of the riverbank and back towards the castle. He left all of his tools at the boat, but then again, he never really bothered to bring it with him as he didn’t really need it, or at least, he hoped he didn’t.

“Thank the gods,” he sighed before groaning as he kept walking. “That was a close call.”

_So, how did it go?_

He jumped before turning to his right, “You?!”

_My love, I thought you would’ve expected me talking to you at some point now._

“Still,” he sighed. “What is it that you want from me?”

_Nothing, really, I just want to make sure you are alright._

He scoffed, “You might drive me insane sooner or later.”

_I am sorry. I cannot appear to you for the moment, but you will know of who I am soon, I promise._

“That better be true.”

_Sidious shall give you one more task. What it is? I do not know. I can help you there, but if anything is to happen afterwards, it might take longer for me to be there as he might catch me. I just want you to know._

He nodded weakly, “Alright, then. I assume he will accuse me of getting help once again?”

_I…believe so._

“Okay, alright.”

_You are doing well so far, Starkiller. I promise you something good will be on the other side._

“I’m counting on that,” he mumbled. “Is there anything else I must know?”

_That is all I can really tell you for the time being._

“Well, could you at least tell me a bit about yourself?”

_We have met before, I can tell you that._

“Met physically?”, he raised an eyebrow.

_Yes, physically._

“Who were you?”, he asked.

_I…am not up to say right now._

He sighed and shook his head, “Well, will I at least learn about it soon?”

_You will._

“Alright, then, good to know.”

_I will see you soon. I wish you luck, Anakin._

Anakin nodded and stopped walking for a moment, but he continued shortly after.

____________________

Anakin still didn’t have a room of his own, so he stayed in the room where he sorted out the resources at two days ago. The room was now mostly empty with the exception of a few tables up against the wall and one full yet unused sack on the ground which he would soon use as a pillow when he would sleep. Nobody seemed to go in it a lot, so he could use it as a resting place. He didn’t know where Sidious was at which is why he waited in his room for the time being, and he was sat on the sack while he was there. He left the golden wool over at the table for now.

Anakin then lied down, using the sack as a pillow before sighing in comfort and shutting his eyes to try and get some rest. After all, it was evening already, and he’d best get some sleep. Hopefully, he wouldn’t wake up tomorrow morning with that voice again.

____________________

Anakin’s eyes fluttered open. He was still in the same room, and he easily knew he didn’t wake up in the middle of the night but rather in the morning as he could hear the muffled commotion of the kingdom. He knew he had to get back home at some point as he knew his parents were worried, and he wondered whether his _occupied_ brothers were back in the castle now or not. He hoped they were as he didn’t want them to be dragged and to suffer in this mess surrounding him for so long.

He stretched his arms and sat up before wrapping his arms around himself because of how cold he felt. He didn’t have any cloth he could use as a blanket, after all, so he tried warming himself up using his own hands. He shivered at some point before slowly getting up to his feet, and he examined the room. The tables were still there. The lone sack was still there. The shelves against the walls were still there, but he noticed one thing.

The two loaves of bread that were once again on a table.

And, perfectly on cue…

_Good morning, my love._

He jumped before facepalming, “Could you at least try not to scare me? You always do.”

_I am sorry._

Anakin sighed, “Okay, what do you want?”

_Nothing, I just want you to know of the bread which I left for you at the table._

Seeing as he was hungry, he did thank her, “Thank you.”

_It’s no problem, Anakin._

He approached the bread and examined it, “This _is_ still healthy, correct?”

_It is. You best be fast, for Sidious will come over to see you very soon like yesterday._

“Alright, then.”

He began eating the bread quickly, occasionally checking on the door to see if Sidious would be coming through. He also wondered what that voice looked like in person and who it was as he had apparently already seen her, but at some point, he shrugged it off knowing he should learn her true identity soon though he doubted that he would be surprised whatsoever if he didn’t end up learning it. He ate so fast that he nearly choked at some point, but _something_ quickly helped him out with that. Of course, he didn’t need to be so smart to quickly assume that it was that voice that helped him out of that predicament. Soon enough, he finished eating, and he dusted himself off shortly after before he leaned against the table and waited for Sidious to show up.

It wasn’t long after when he began hearing footsteps from outside the room, and he tensed up as he could feel a dark aura of some kind surrounding him. He could then hear talking from outside, but it was too quiet, too muffled for him to really understand it. Besides, he was too nervous to try to understand it anyway. The footsteps got louder and louder, and soon enough, the door opened up to reveal Sidious with a smile on his face (a smile which he knew would quickly get wiped off of it, not that he didn’t enjoy annoying him at this point).

“Anakin,” he greeted him with a small smile. “How are you, my boy?”

“I am…fine,” Anakin replied weakly.

“Good, good, good,” he nodded repeatedly before smirking. “Now, tell me, young Starkiller, where is the golden wool?”

With a smug smile on his face, he took the wool from the table and showed it to him, “Here you go.”

He gaped on it for a bit before shouting, “W-WHAT?!”

Anakin raised an eyebrow, “Huh?”

“HOW?!”

“What’s wrong?”

Sidious shook his head before furrowing his eyebrows, “You asked for help, didn’t you?”

Anakin scoffed before he shook his head before telling a part-truth, “I didn’t _ask_ for help, _My Lord._ ”

He rolled his eyes, “Well, you had help, I am sure.”

He then looked around the room before shaking his head, “I…highly doubt it. Once again, I do not see anyone or anything in this room that might help me.”

“You fool,” Sidious hissed. “Soon, you will learn. _Soon, you will learn._ ”

“If I did have help, why would you bother?”, Anakin asked. “Once again, never once have you said that I may not have help.”

“You _idiot_ ,” he grumbled. “I shall visit you at dawn tomorrow for your final task. I wish you luck, my friend.”

Anakin simply nodded.

____________________

Anakin woke up before sitting up. Yesterday was quiet for him, and now, he would have to face his supposed final task though part of him knew that there would be something more than just one last task. He already knew that this task would be difficult like the other two, and he hoped he would still have help from that voice. Apparently, the voice would be there, and the voice never really seemed to lie to him, so he could somewhat trust the voice. What he hated the most was how the voice would always surprise him whenever speaking up.

He ate the bread that was on the table before waiting for Sidious to show up. Sidious soon did show up, and he led him to the bank of a river.

“This is the river right before the river Styx,” Sidious then snapped his fingers, and a vessel showed up in front of him. “You are to use this vessel of yours to get to Styx which is up ahead, and you must get me the black water from the river. I want you back by dawn, is that understood?”

He nodded, deciding not to ask the dangers of this task, “I understood.”

“Good, I wish you luck,” Sidious flew away, and Anakin then turned around and examined the vessel. It didn’t take him so long to realize that the vessel was made of crystals. It was also extremely durable, clearly able to take a beating, so he got onto the vessel. He looked to see how he would get it to move, and soon enough, he did.

The crystal vessel made its way down the blue waters, and Anakin could hear the gushing of water as the vessel powered through. He had a bucket with him to get the black water.

He looked out of the vessel to see a cliff with a waterfall, and on top of it were black-winged dragons, puffing out flames. His eyes widened once he saw this. Despite his many years on expeditions, never had he seen these dragons. He thought they were merely myths from the stories his mother would tell him, but they weren’t. This wouldn’t be so easy.

He looked at the rushing river and saw that the water was part-blue and part-black meaning he was getting closer to the river that Sidious talked about. He took the bucket, but when he took it, he also saw that there was a sword next to it. He moved the sword near him before he leaned out of the vessel with the bucket in his hands.

He looked up and saw the dragons looking down at him, their eyes glowing orange. A wave of fear washed over him before he buried the bucket into the black water to try and pick some up. The water proved to be thick, and he could feel his arms hanging on for dear life.

Now, with all his might, he pushed the bucket up, now filled with the black water he needed, and he planted it back down on the vessel he was on. He smiled triumphantly before his head went upwards as he felt the fluttering of the dragons above. Two dragons wailed as it flew over him, and Anakin slowly took the sword into his hands. He performed a stance as he watched the dragons fly around in circles under the dark clouds that hovered overhead.

One of the dragons then wailed once again before swooping down to fly at him. Anakin narrowed his eyes as he tried to time his move to perfection. The moment it flew right over him, he ducked down and extended the sword, and he could hear the blade cut through the skin. The dragon cried in pain, and he got up to his feet and saw blood dripping out.

That distracted him.

That distracted him from the loud cry that came from the other dragon that came swooping down as well. He turned around too late, and with its leg, the dragon picked him up. Anakin screamed in fear as it flew him high up into the air, “AAAAHH!”. The dragon then flew around before it accidentally ran into his vessel, causing many things to fall off.

The dragon carrying him wailed before Anakin saw the other dragon hovering over the vessel.

It puffed out bright orange flames, lighting up the place, and it put the crystal vessel into a blaze.

The vessel wasn’t holding up nearly as well as he had thought, quickly losing out to the raging fire. Anakin watched from the sky, still at the mercy of the dragon that carried him.

Not wanting to be trapped in its grasp forever, he held onto his sword tightly before mustering up all of his strength to swing upwards.

He heard the blade slice through the dragons’ leg. The dragons’ leg was cut off.

Little did he know how far he would fall.

“AHHH!”

He screamed as he fell through the cold air, only the dragons’ leg and its blood flying down with him as the cries of pain began to be more distant and distant.

All he had was his sword with him, but that wasn’t going to be enough for him to survive.

Only time will tell his fate.


	14. Chapter 14

Amidala flew through the air, a bold and determined look on her face. Her perfect white wings sliced through, helping her fly quickly to her beloved Anakin whom she knew was in danger. She looked around to look for a vessel of some kind as that would help him get through the river, and when she kept on flying, she began to see the pair of dragons up in the distance by the cliff. Her eyes widened when she saw them begin to fly, and she squinted and finally saw Anakin’s vessel in the river. She stopped to hover and think of what she could do. She didn’t have much time to think.

She then swooped down to try and get Anakin, but she quickly held back when she saw that the dragon was beating her to him. She could hear something cut through its skin, and shortly after, the dragon cried in pain, blood flooding into the river. She looked down at the vessel once again, but before she could capitalize, the other dragon swooped down to grab Anakin. When it flew up again, she saw Anakin hanging off on its leg, struggling to get loose. Her eyes widened before she went to go after him. The dragon ran into the boat at some point, causing many of the items inside to fall out

Before she could get moving again, however, the other dragon hovered over the vessel and breathed out fire, burning down the vessel.

She then mustered up the strength to charge at the dragon, her lightsaber (a weapon of the gods) in hand, and she stabbed right through it. She then pulled it out with force, taking blood along with it. The dragon wailed in pain before flying around uncontrollably. She flew back in retreat before she aimed a perfect slice on its head.

_Swing._

The dragon fell into the river, causing a huge splash of black water. Amidala was nearly hit by the splash. She then turned to the other dragon that was carrying Anakin, but she was shocked to see Anakin not actually there. He had fallen off.

Angered by what they had done to him, she flew at the dragon, anger filling her voice, before cleanly slicing through it. The dragon fell before causing a huge splash. She looked down at the mess she had made before she remembered exactly why she was here.

Anakin.

Anakin who had fallen.

She quickly flew to the side of the river. She looked around and was partly relieved to not see Anakin’s body on the ground. She then realized she would have to swim, so she swam down.

It was very hard to see through the water, but her enhanced eyesight was really helpful, allowing her to see what was directly in front of her. She kept swimming until she could see the face of Anakin, his long hair floating through the water as he seemed to be at peace, but she knew that the longer he spent there, the more likely he was to never awaken. She grabbed him and carried him out of the riverbank. She fluttered her wings wildly to wash off the water, but because of how tired and spent she somehow was, she fell asleep next to Anakin. One of her wings draped over Anakin, unintentionally keeping her lover warm.

____________________

Anakin’s eyes fluttered open before he coughed wildly, and black water came out (not to mention its horrible taste). He couldn’t stop coughing when he noticed the _thing_ covering him, and whoever had that thing quickly woke up and came over him.

Padmé.

“Oh, Anakin,” she whispered before trying to help him out. “Alright, let it all out.”

He kept coughing and coughing before he calmed down.

“Are you okay now?”, she asked, and he nodded. “Oh, Ani, I was so worried.” She leaned down to kiss him, but Anakin quickly pushed her away.

“W-what?”

“P-Padmé, w-what is that?”, he looked at her wings.

“Oh,” she replied weakly upon realization.

“Padmé, what are you?”, he asked shakily.

“Shh, shh, shh, calm down, calm down,” she replied. “Calm down.”

He took deep breaths before asking again with a calmer voice, “What are you?”

Padmé sat down next to him, and he sat up.

“It’s…hard to explain,” she mumbled. “I’m…a goddess.”

“What?”

“I know it’s hard to believe, Ani, I get it.”

“W-what?”, the disbelief in his eyes becoming more and more obvious.

“I’m a goddess,” she repeated. “The Goddess of Love and Sex, Amidala.”

He covered his eyes, “Am I simply going insane or…?”

“You’re not.”

Anakin frowned, “You never even bothered to tell me?”

“I…wanted to at some point.”

“H-how did we end up together anyway?”

“My father wanted me to make you fall in love with someone abusive as a punishment.”

He looked sadder and sadder, “So, our love, it wasn’t real?”

“No, it is, Anakin,” she replied, placing a hand on his cheek. “My love for you stands true, I promise.” She kissed him on the lips softly.

Anakin hugged her weakly, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For saving me,” he replied. “That’s…what you did, didn’t you?”

She nodded, “Yes.”

“You were the voice who always spoke up to me, isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” she confirmed. “It was me.”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted to raise a family with you.”

“I know.”

“But, we can’t.”

She sighed, “I-I’ll find a way.”

“How? How are you going to find a way? You’re immortal, and I am not. We have no chance at being together.”

Amidala simply sighed before rubbing his back.

____________________

Anakin was walking back to the temple now. He still had a million questions inside of him, but Padmé told him to go see Sidious first. He still had the bucket of black water thanks to her, and she carried him for a bit so he wouldn’t have to walk so far. Padmé promised that she would come back to him soon, but for now, he was alone. He was alone to face Sidious for hopefully one last time all by himself. He knew there would likely be no help to come if there would still be one last obstacle, one last test, at least not easily.

He entered the room which he stayed in and left the bucket full of black water next to him as he sat down against the wall to try and reflect on what has just happened. He just found out that his lover was a goddess and that she had always been with him throughout this mess. He knew he couldn’t be with her, and that life that he imagined with her, the dreams of raising a family with her, were completely shattered, blown to pieces. He would have no hope.

He placed a hand over his eyes before he sniffled, and he could feel his eyes getting wet. Surely enough, tears rushed down his eyes as he thought of it all. He was not meant to be with her. He was never meant to be with her. It didn’t matter how long it took for him to find the love of his life as now, his love would simply be taken away from him. It was all over, but then again, there wasn’t really much to begin with, anyway. He knew she knew this, too, despite how many times she said she would find a way.

He knew this was the end of the road.

There are no happy endings.

This would end in pain.

Sadness.

Longing.

Loneliness.

Regret.

Insanity.

Anything bad might qualify for their ending, really, and Anakin knew this. He could imagine him crying the moment Padmé- no, Amidala waves her goodbye and flies off into the distance. He could feel Padmé crying as he dies, and it pained him as well knowing he didn’t want to see her hurt, and it hurt even more knowing he would be the cause of all her pain.

This was the end.

They stood n-

The door opened.

Anakin turned to look, ignoring how painfully obvious it was that he was crying.

Sidious was there, a wicked smile on his face, “So, how did it go?”

“Fine,” he croaked. “Here you go.”

He placed the bucket next to him for Sidious to see, and once again, Sidious was in shock and anger. Once again, he was displeased at Starkiller’s success.

But, he smiled once again when he saw him crying, “Oh, my boy, what seems to be the problem?”

“Nothing,” Anakin shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Come on no-“

“No!”, he violently turned away from him.

Sidious then nodded, “Alright, then.”

The god then smiled, “I shall see you again later.”

____________________

Anakin was still sat alone in his room. He had spent a very long time in reflecting the events of earlier, and he would still find dead ends. To be more specific, he would find pain no matter what. The last person to approach him was still Sidious from earlier, and not even the voice of Padmé came to him to talk to him. It was completely quiet, and he was completely alone; nothing and nobody.

He sighed and shook his head as he got exasperated that his mind kept circling around this…pain. He didn’t know what would help him, really.

He didn’t-

Everything went black.

____________________

_He could feel the soft yet cold breeze. He could hear people talking nearby. He could sense a lashing going on. He could hear distant screams. He could hear the cackles of someone of the most evil. He could hear blood dripping. He could hear people crying as they begged for mercy. He could feel everything going wrong, everything going worse than it already was. He could feel it all falling apart. He could feel it all._

His eyes slowly opened. The room was dark, so he struggled to register everything. He sat up and tried to look around the place once again. There was nothing there, but he could see a wall. The wall was dirty, and the room was warm, almost hot. This seemed like a prison of some kind, and it was very clear with how unpleasant it felt. He coughed as he slowly got up to his feet, but when he did, only now did he notice that he was chained.

He was chained to the corner of the room. He tried to move away, but it wasn’t working. He wore a chestplate which was chained to the corner.

“What?”

The door to the room opened, and he could hear two pairs of footsteps. He had a hard time turning around as he could only turn his head, but it didn’t take him long to recognize two people there: One of them seemed like an older man with grey hair and a beard. The other man was black-skinned but had shades of red all across his face. Both of them were dragging along a long rope.

“Starkiller,” the black-skinned man grumbled before laughing maniacally. “How nice it is to finally meet you.”

“W-who are y-you?”, Anakin stammered.

“You need not know that,” the older man replied, his voice echoing throughout the room before another man stepped in.

It was Sidious.

Sidious cackled, “Did you really think you were going to be freed, Starkiller? Did you really believe that?”

“No,” Anakin replied weakly.

He could then hear the three speaking in a language he couldn’t understand.

“What do you say, Dooku?”, Sidious asked with a smirk. “Shall we give young Starkiller mercy?”

“No, Master,” Dooku, the grey-haired man, answered.

Sidious turned to the other man, “Maul, what do you say?”

“No, Master,” Maul, the black-skinned man, answered.

Sidious nodded, “Then, he is all yours.” He stepped back.

“W-what are y-you doing?! Wait, wait, n-no-“

_Whip._

Anakin’s head jolted back to where he once looked at as he felt the sting of the rope hitting his cheek.

_Whip._

He was hit at his back, and because of this, he fell to his knees.

“AHHHH!”


	15. Chapter 15

“AGH!”

Anakin could feel the tears running down his cheeks and falling to the ground. As he got whipped by his mouth, he coughed out blood before panting. This was all pain, nothing good. It hurt. It hurt so much. It hurt, but all he could do was face it. He could only face it, face it until he died, face it until his very last breathe. This was the last part, the _worst_ part of it all. This should be the end. There might not be anything else. There shouldn’t be anything else because he knew he couldn’t survive one more ordeal. It hurt too much.

“AGHHHH!”

His arm jolted forward as he was hit there. He could just barely see the large wound now forming on his left arm, and if it wasn’t bleeding and dripping blood, it was pale white, ready to bleed with a few more lashes. He could then feel the steaming sting on his neck as it felt as though the rope would come around him to choke him before quickly being pulled out again. If he was being honest, he would rather be choked than this. He was whipped behind his thigh, and he nearly fell over.

He would always try and get up every once in a while, but it wouldn’t be long until the rope was swung at him, causing him to fall to his knees once again. He could already imagine how he looked with one black eye. Then, the whipping stopped.

Silence.

Silence.

More silence.

He could hear the unsheathing of something, and he turned around slowly, trembling in fear.

“AGHHHHH!”, Maul screamed before slashing him across his right eye.

“AHHHH!”, Anakin cried. He was lucky not to be blinded, but he knew that the skin surrounding his eye was bleeding. He covered his eye in pain, and once again, he fell to his knees, crying hysterically before coughing out blood. “P-please.”

“No mercy,” Maul growled before stabbing his back.

“AHHHH!”, Anakin sobbed after screaming.

Maul then violently pulled out the dagger, leaving a bit of blood to fall on Anakin’s reddened back. Anakin could hear the dagger being put back in its place, but it wasn’t long befo-

“AUUUGGHHHH!”

Another stinging whip came at his back.

Anakin cried and cried before choking out, “P-please…help m-me.”

____________________

Amidala, Kenobi, and Fulcrum made their way down the stairs. Amidala could’ve sworn that she heard something down underneath the main temple, but neither she nor the other two had been down here before. Her father always kept it locked, so she couldn’t really tell what was down there. Luckily, it wasn’t locked this time, so she and her company were able to go down there.

When they got down, the place was dark. There were a few torches which lit the hallway up, but it was still rather dim. The only reason why they could see well was because of their enhanced eyesight as godly beings, but they all knew any mortal would have a hard time with seeing through the hallway. As they walked through the hallway, Amidala began hearing something.

“Do you hear that?”, she asked the two.

“What? The screaming?”, Fulcrum nodded. “Yes, I hear it.”

“I hear it, too,” Kenobi sighed. “This doesn’t sound good.”

“Yes, not at all,” Fulcrum agreed.

Amidala began moving again, “Watch yourselves.”

Fulcrum shrugged before pulling out her lightsaber, “Best be ready.”

Amidala raised a finger, “Don’t activate it just yet, it might catch attention.”

She nodded, “You got it.”

“I should probably pull my lightsaber out as well,” Kenobi pulled his lightsaber out.

Amidala did the same, none of the three lightsabers were activated as they moved, however.

As they moved closer and closer to a small light in a distant room, the screaming got louder and louder, and Amidala asked about this, “Should we got there?”

Kenobi nodded, “It seems like a good idea, yes.”

She turned to Fulcrum, “Ahsoka?”

“Yes, we should,” she agreed.

“Alright.”

Fulcrum sighed, “This is going to be…interesting.”

Amidala, Fulcrum, and Kenobi were all closing in on the room. The screaming got louder and louder, and Amidala felt more and more worried as she slowly began to come up with the answer of who was the person being supposedly tortured inside. While all that was going on, she could also hear… _whipping_? They were closing in on the door now, and the tension got higher and higher.

Amidala turned to look inside, and there were three people who turned to her. One is a grey-haired man, the other black-skinned with red on his face, and the third was…Sidious.

“F-father?”, Amidala froze.

Sidious furrowed his eyebrows, “GET THEM!”

All three ignited their lightsabers as the two whom Sidious commanded ignited theirs, and their blades were red as opposed to Amidala, Fulcrum, and Kenobi.

“SITH!”, Ahsoka shouted before the black-skinned man lunged at her.

She blocked.

The grey-haired man went after Kenobi, and now, she would have to face her father.

“ _Father_ ,” she practically spat. “Perhaps I should’ve known.”

“You and your puny Starkiller won’t win,” he replied before drawing his own lightsaber out, red as she expected. “And now, you will pay the price, _daughter._ ”

He lunged at her, and Amidala dodged quickly.

_Right._

She blocked her father’s strike.

_Swing._

She swung at her father’s leg, but it was an easy block.

_Left._

She blocked another strike.

_Jump._

She leaped upwards, avoiding a wide swing.

_Backstep._

She stepped backwards, dodging another strike.

Sidious growled before lunging at her once again.

She dodged.

_Swing._

She swung at her father’s head, but he leaned back to dodge it.

_Sidestep._

She sidestepped a vertical strike coming from her father.

_Swing._

She swung at her father’s head again, but he blocked it.

“AGH!”

Her father pushed her up against the wall before lunging at her. She barely avoided it.

He growled before coming at her with a flurry of strikes.

_Left._

_Right._

_Left._

_Backstep._

_Right._

_Overhead._

_Swing._

She hit Sidious by the arm, and he screamed in pain. He stepped back a bit before swinging widely at her.

It was an easy dodge for her.

_Swing._

She swung an equally wide swing, and it was an easy dodge by Sidious.

He lunged at her.

_Sidestep._

She just barely missed it.

She twirled her lightsaber before swinging.

Her father did the same.

The clashing of lightsabers sounded off in the room.

Amidala then pulled back to put together a powerful push.

And so did Sidious.

They pushed against one another.

Amidala was shot to one corner.

Sidious was shot to the other.

Amidala then slashed something.

Sidious got up quickly, much faster than her.

“Now, YOU DIE!”, he shot lightning at her, and Amidala hit the wall hard.

Sidious cackled.

____________________

Anakin could barely keep his eyes open when he saw the bright lightning being shot by Sidious to Padmé. The chain, however, had been slashed, and he could move somewhat freely now. Not long after, the chestplate fell off, and he was completely free. Still, he could barely move as he watched Sidious laughing maniacally at Padmé who was stunned in the corner.

He then took the weapon that Amidala was used, taking it slowly as to not get caught.

When he did get it, he crawled and turned around to look at Sidious.

He stumbled.

And stumbled.

And stumbled as he tried to get up to his feet.

But when he got his feet to work, he activated the lightsaber and looked at Sidious, a stare of deadly focus and controlled rage in his eyes. He moved his legs apart and performed a fighting stance.

“You…will not…touch her,” he growled before coughing, clearly showing how weak he was as he was only running on sheer will. “Not…now, not ever!”

Sidious cackled, “You really are too foolish for your own good, _child_ , but don’t worry, this should teach you a lesson.”

He shot his lightning, and Anakin quickly covered himself off with his lightsaber. He slowly opened his eyes when he realized that the lightsaber was blocking the lightning. Sidious looked surprised with it as well. He tried to move forward, but it was too hard, and he was too weak. He was stuck in this position until-

_I’m right behind you._

He slowly turned and saw Padmé behind him, fully recuperated, and she gave him a small nod. He turned back and tried to push forward, and with Padmé pushing him alone, he was able to get moving.

“W-what?! NO!”, Sidious stepped back and strengthened his lightning.

Anakin was about to step back, but Padmé’s push was helping him weather the lightning. He took slow but big steps forward.

_You can do this, Ani. I believe in you._

He saw Sidious’ lightsaber on the ground, and while he couldn’t reach for it, Padmé did it for him. The second lightsaber flew into his hand. Forming a cross with his lightsaber, deflecting the lightning was much easier now.

_Every step of the way._

He kept pushing forward, and he could see Sidious getting nervous now.

“NO!”

_Yes, yes, you can do it, come on._

He then pushed his lightsaber forward.

A surge of lightning came at the Sith.

“BOOM!”

Anakin flew backwards.

He hit someone.

Then, he hit something.

And, it was all black.

____________________

Amidala coughed and coughed as she woke up again. Her body was covered in dust, and there was blood spewed everywhere. She knew she couldn’t die, she wouldn’t die, but she knew someone who could: Anakin. She stumbled as she got up to her feet, and she turned to see Anakin all the way at the corner, completely unconscious. Worry immediately filled her face, “Anakin!”

She ran to him and quickly checked on him, “Oh, Ani, Ani, no.”

There was blood dripping everywhere. He had wounds open and all, and she knew that if he was still alive, he wouldn’t be alive for long.

Padmé closed her eyes as she tried to think of something, and it didn’t take long for her to think of what she could do. It wouldn’t completely heal him, but it would keep him alive.

She placed a hand on his stomach and closed her eyes.

She took deep breaths as she could feel the energy flowing out of her and into Anakin. She could imagine some of the wounds turning into scars, and the others not dripping blood as much as it used to.

“P-Padmé?”

Her eyes opened, and she grinned, “Anakin.”

She kissed him passionately, and he eventually kissed her back.

He wrapped his arms weakly around her, and when they pulled out, he smiled weakly, “Oh, Padmé, I guess I get to see you one more time.”

Her smile quickly fell off her face, “Oh, no, no, Ani, you are not dying, not on me.”

“I’m…supposed to be dead. It hurts so much,” he murmured, placing a hand on one of the wounds. “I’ll die any moment now, my love. I’m just glad I can see you again.”

She placed a hand on his cheek, “You are not dying, Ani. I healed you.”

He looked down at a wound, “If you have healed me, what is with all the wounds?”

“I can’t heal you completely, for I am not the Goddess of Healing,” she answered softly. “But, I can heal just enough for you to stay alive for the time being. It will hurt for now, and I am sorry for that, but it will get better soon.“

He coughed, “What do we do now?”

“I must take you back to the castle, so you can be treated. When I have taken you back, I shall return to the Olympus to talk to Master Yoda about granting you godhood. Hopefully, I can convince him.”

His eyes widened, “W-wait, wait, what? G-Godhood?”

“Yes,” she slowly nodded. “I know we both want a happy ending. This is the best way. I also have a few…friends who can help me with that, but for now, let’s get you home.”


	16. Chapter 16

Everything was beginning to settle down now. Anakin was now being helped by Amidala to get back to the castle. One of his arms were wrapped around her shoulders as he limped along with her supporting him. There were wounds everywhere, and a good amount of his clothing was torn apart. Amidala had provided him with a cloak, however, so he wouldn’t garner too much attention as they headed to the castle. Still, of course they would get attention, but luckily, no one bothered to ask who was the one wearing the cloak. There were two knights stationed outside the castle, and they told Anakin and Amidala to halt once they got there.

“STOP RIGHT THERE!”

Amidala simply lifted the hood of Anakin’s cloak, and the knights then rushed to him, “Your Highness!”

As the knights took over helping Anakin, one of them quickly thanked Amidala, “Thank you, missus, the kingdom is forever in your debt.”

Amidala nodded and smiled, “It’s nothing.”

“Wait, wait,” the guards stopped as Anakin stopped walking. “Let her come with me.”

A knight looked at Amidala, “Missus?”

She nodded and followed them, “Alright, then.”

____________________

As the knights supported Anakin and helped him walk, Padmé followed closely. The two were now entering the castle grounds, and as they did, Anakin’s parents, Qui-Gon and Shmi, pushed the doors open and ran to their youngest son.

“Oh, Ani!”, Shmi exclaimed.

The knights pulled away before their parents hugged their son tightly.

“Oh, we were so worried,” Qui-Gon said. “You’ve been gone for so long.”

Feeling the pain from how tight their hug was, Anakin winced, “Ow…”

The two quickly let go, and only then did they realize how much wounds and scars he had, “Oh, I am so sorry, Ani. Let’s get you inside.”

Qui-Gon helped him inside, but Shmi left him to talk to Padmé, “And, who…must you be?”

“I am Anakin’s lover, Padmé Naberrie.”

She slowly nodded before asking suspiciously, “Are you the one to lead him into all this?”

Padmé shook her head vigorously, “No, no, gods no, I promise I didn’t. You could…ask him.”

Shmi lightened, “Alright, well, would you like to come inside? I’m sure you’re as concerned as I am.”

Padmé accepted, “Y-yes, that would be nice.”

Shmi led Padmé into the castle to follow Anakin.

____________________

Amidala made sure of everything once she got back into the castle. She made sure that Fulcrum brought both Aiden and Anthony back into the right reality, which she did. She made sure that Aiden and Anthony didn’t make a fuss about the whole other reality, which she believed they didn’t. She made sure that Anakin wasn’t speaking loudly of what he had just gone through until it was time, which he didn’t. She made sure everything was clear, which it was.

It didn’t take long for her to learn that Fulcrum and Kenobi were still alive as they were gods and couldn’t die, and it didn’t take long for her to learn that her father’s men were dead.

Once Anakin was left alone by his parents, brothers, and doctors, Amidala sat next to Anakin on the bed. She placed a hand on Anakin’s, which now had all the blood on it washed off.

She intertwined their fingers, “How are you feeling?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. I suppose I am feeling fine. How long will you stay here?”

“I suppose I should stay up until night. By then, I shall leave for the Olympus to convince Master Yoda, and I know I’ll have people who can help me convince him. For now, you should just stay here, and I shall come back soon.”

Anakin scoffed weakly, “Are you going to fly off the balcony or go through the gates?”

She chuckled, “The gates.”

“Ah, good to hear.”

“Unless you wanted me to make a swift escape of some kind,” she added. “Taking off is my specialty.”

He smirked, “I would like to see that.”

She rolled her eyes, “Well, my love, you will have to wait slightly longer to see that.”

Anakin sighed, “I really hope things go well with you and…Master Yoda. Not because of the godhood, but because I want to be with you.”

“I know,” she replied softly. “I want to be with you, too.”

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, “You’re still so perfect, not even the smallest signs of a single scar. You truly are a goddess.”

She smiled, “If this all goes right, you’ll look perfect as well.”

“ _If_ this all goes right.”

She then frowned, “I am not quite sure though. Master Yoda isn’t the easiest to convince, but hopefully what you’ve gone through will sway him towards us.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Do you think what I’ve gone through is a lot?”

She nodded, “Much more than a mortal could handle. If you are granted a godhood, it is more than deserved.”

“Have other mortals been granted a godhood before?”, Anakin asked curiously.

“From what I remember, no,” she shook her head. “You would be the first of the gods to come from the mortal world.”

“And, I assume I would be the last,” he added. “Something like that would mean this is rare.”

“It is,” she sighed. “Anakin, whatever happens, I know you know how much I love you. If we will never be together, I know my heart will ache once you will inevitably be gone.”

He frowned but nodded, “Mine will, too.”

____________________

Amidala covered her eyes as everything got brighter when she was coming into the Olympus. It was always like this, and she really hated that it was, but she had no choice. She left Anakin for the time being earlier and would be coming back in roughly two days as she stated. Fulcrum and Kenobi survived and were already at the Olympus, and the two were simply waiting for her there to execute the final part of the plan to bring Anakin and Amidala together. She now wondered if Fulcrum and Kenobi already were trying to convince Master Yoda, and she hoped Master Yoda didn’t already decline what they were asking for.

People greeted her as she quickly made her way to the Jedi Temple in Olympus. She was rushing, so she was unable to greet them back. Soon enough, she found herself in front of the Jedi Temple, and she quickly made her way inside. She ran through the halls to get to Master Yoda’s room, and when she did, she saw Fulcrum and Kenobi already talking to the diminutive ruling god who was clearly interested in what her friends had to say.

“Lady Amidala,” Yoda welcomed her. “Talking about you, we were.”

“Yes, I can…tell,” she approached Yoda.

“So, want your lover to be made a god, hmm?”, Yoda raised an eyebrow.

She slowly nodded, “Yes, I do.”

“And, make him a god, why should I?”, he asked. “Deserve godhood, why does he?”

“He deserves godhood because of how much he’s gone through. He’s been tortured by my father, and he’s gone through far worse than any mortal could ever imagine. Lastly, you should make him a god because I wish for him to be by my side, and…he wishes the same,” she explained. “I feel as though he thoroughly deserves godhood, and if you ask me, he has seen far too much to remain a mortal.”

Yoda hummed, “Witnessed what happened to your father, did you? Learn of your father’s true identity, did you?”

She sighed, “Yes, did you know of this?”

He shook his head, “Know of this, I did not. Wondering how Sidious snuck under us and disguised as one of us, I am. Defeated, however, the Sith are, and all that matters, that is.”

She nodded before adding, “Yes, and to add, my father was defeated by Anakin himself. If what I said earlier doesn’t solidify why he should be granted godhood, this one should.”

He hummed and nodded, “Yes, told of this by Lady Fulcrum and Lord Kenobi, I was. Defeated Sidious, Anakin did.”

“So, are you going to grant him godhood then?”, she asked.

“Even agree to this, Starkiller does?”

She nodded vigorously, “Yes, he does. I asked him recently, and he said he was willing to accept it, and just so you know, he doesn’t seek godhood merely for the power.”

“Seek godhood to be with you, he does, I assume?”

She slowly nodded, “Y-yes, yes, that is what he said, and I want to be with him as well.”

“Made love, he did with you, however?”, he asked accusatorily. “Not married, you two are. Know of what happened, I do.”

She frowned and shook her head, “No, I made love with him. He did not know that it was me, and he didn’t seem to have much of a choice as he would be woken up in the middle of the night when I do these. If someone is at fault, it would be me.”

“Agree that this is not a sin, not many gods will say.”

“If someone is to be punished, please just have it be me,” Amidala pleaded. “He has gone through enough. Right now, he is still recovering at the castle, and he is still most likely experiencing pain. Please, if someone is to be punish, please just let me take it.”

“Wait,” Yoda raised a hand. “Thinking about this, I am. Interrupt me, you best not.”

Amidala stepped back and nodded before replying weakly, “Alright, then.”

It took quite a while, but eventually, Yoda came up with an answer, “Very well, to be made a god, Anakin Starkiller will. To stand by your side, Lady Amidala, he will. To be granted godhood, he will.”

Amidala smiled relievedly, “I understand, but wait, what about the issue of premarital sex?”

“Your marriage should relieve both of you of your wrongdoings,” Yoda replied. “Take young Starkiller to me within three days, you must, but not today, I suggest. Inexperienced, I am, with making one a god, and wish to perfect it, I do. For now, go to him, I suggest, and bring him the news, you should.”

She nodded, “I understand, Master.”

“And, one more thing.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Hm?”

“Should Starkiller accept this offer, all mortals who know him well will lose their memories of him.”

She frowned but nodded, “A-alright, then.”

____________________

Amidala sighed, “Thank the gods for that.”

“Hey, we heard everything,” Fulcrum said as she and Kenobi caught up to her. “So, Anakin’s being made a god now, huh?”

“Yes, and of course, you heard of it,” she scoffed. “You were right there.”

Fulcrum smirked, “So, it seems as though you are getting your happy ending now, huh?”

Kenobi patted Amidala’s shoulder, “I suppose she will, and I suppose she’s happy about it. Isn’t that right, Lady Amidala?”

She smiled, “Yes, it is. I can’t believe it. Everything just…fell right into place.”

“You can thank us for that,” Fulcrum said pridefully.

Kenobi rolled her eyes, “Goodness’ sake, Ahsoka, you are far too prideful for your own good.”

She snorted, “No, I am not.”

He turned back to Amidala, “Well, in all seriousness, Padmé, both of us are happy for you…and for Anakin as well, and an added bonus is the defeat of the Sith, namely-“ _a sigh_ “your father.”

Amidala sighed, “I still need more time to process everything. Learning that my father was our own enemy is hard to believe and to take in, so I will still need time to take that in.”

Fulcrum smiled before pointing out, “Well, the good news is you have all the time in the world to do just that.”

“I suppose you are right,” she then frowned. “But, I’m still concerned about the fact that his family has to lose all memories of him.”

Kenobi sighed too, “That will be a difficult decision, but I have a feeling that if he loves you _that_ much, he wouldn’t put anything before you. How about you talk to him about it first?”

She nodded, “That sounds like a good idea.”


	17. Chapter 17

Anakin was sat alone in his room for most of the time. He had to admit that he was rather bored with Padmé gone and his family not always able to stay with him. Every once in a while, one of their staff would check in on Anakin to make sure he was just fine, and every single time, Anakin would say he was because he really was. The pain was very much tolerable now, and as long as he didn’t move around much, he would be just fine. He wasn’t advised from walking around a lot unless it really was necessary, and seen as he didn’t really see much he could do, he followed their advice.

One of the staff entered the room, “Your Highness, Lady Padmé wishes to come in.”

He smiled and nodded, “Let her in.”

The staff nodded before walking back and letting her in, and Padmé entered promptly, “Ani.”

He beamed at her, “Padmé.”

She came in for a soft hug and a kiss, and Anakin moved to give her room to sit down. She was the one to initiate a conversation, “So, how have you been?”

He shrugged, “Well, I have been fine. I’ve been getting better.”

She grinned, “Well, you’ll be getting even better than that.”

He raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“I have convinced Master Yoda to grant you godhood,” she intertwined their fingers. “So, we will be together.”

He shook his head in disbelief before kissing her passionately, “Oh, thank the gods, I can’t believe it. I love you so much. We’ll be together.”

She gladly accepted the kiss, but shortly after, she frowned, “But, there is…one thing.”

He frowned too, “What is it?”

She sighed before explaining it to him, “According to Master Yoda, if you accept, all the mortals will forget about you, at least the ones whom you knew well. I suppose some will remember you, but only if they don’t know you well. I suppose I see why.”

Anakin wanted to say something against it, but he slowly nodded as he quickly understood why as well, “I see.”

“You still have a choice. If you really don’t want, it’s fine. I’ll definitely be sad without you, but I will never stop you from pursuing what you want.”

“Oh, Padmé, I’ll still be with you. I’m not going to deny the offer, and even if they won’t know me, I can still watch over them, right?”, he asked with a hopeful voice.

She began to smile again, “Yes, of course.”

“Then, I will gladly accept,” he said before sharing a soft, gentle kiss with her.

There was a bit of silence.

“You know, I was thinking it would take you far longer to decide on which to choose,” she said at some point.

“Really?”

She laughed, “Yes, really, I thought it would take you the next day, which is why I accepted when your father offered me a guest room to stay in for the evening.

“Wait, he offered?”

“Yes.”

“Well, that’s not something common. Normally, he would just have them sleep in the same room as my brothers.”

She hummed, “I believe it’s because your father thinks you’re not able to share a bed with someone yet, so in case you won’t let me sleep in your room, I can sleep in that guest room.”

“Ah, I see.”

“So, will you let me stay with you?”

“Of course,” he replied immediately. “Of course, I’ll let you.”

“I find it odd though.”

“What’s odd?”

“That premarital sex is a wrongdoing, yet your father allows your brothers’ lovers to share a room with them.”

He stroked his chin, “Mm, yes, I find that awkward as well.”

“Oh, well, I don’t have much of a say,” she shrugged. “I suppose I shall join you and your family in supper, it’s only fair that I do.”

He nodded, “It is. Also, I believe I should reveal this to my family.”

She frowned, “Why?”

“They deserve to know the truth,” he murmured.

____________________

It was a few hours later, and it was supper now. Anakin took quite a while to get there and was a bit late, but nobody really minded considering the state he was in. Padmé helped him to the dining room, and when they got there, they saw Qui-Gon, Shmi, Aiden, and Anthony there. Where his brothers’ wives were at was a good question, but it was one that he didn’t bother to look for an answer.

Padmé helped him sit down, and Anakin quickly apologized, “Sorry for being late.”

“It’s okay, no need to worry,” Qui-Gon reassured him. “I am rather sure we all understand, so now that we are all here, shall we begin?”

They spent quite a while to eat, but when they were finishing up and were now just drinking, the conversation began with Shmi, “Ani, you said you were going to tell us of exactly what happened to you to arrive here like _this._ Would you mind telling us now?”

Padmé seemed concerned as Anakin sighed and spoke up, “No matter how crazy and hard-to-believe this may seem, can all of you promise to believe me?”

They all nodded.

Anakin nodded too, “Okay, alright, so one day, I met Padmé while I was walking outside one day. We…fell for one another, and she said that we should meet up at the river. I went there the following day as you all know, but when I got there, I couldn’t find her, so I sat there and waited to the point that I fell asleep. When I woke up, I woke up…in this field all alone, and there were hills nearby. I decided to go over it, and I got to a house-“

“Wait, hills?”, Anthony raised an eyebrow.

He frowned but nodded, “Yes, hills, why?”

“Did we end up in the same world?”

Anakin shrugged, “I do not know.”

“I could’ve sworn me and Aiden saw the hills like that when _we_ ended up there, and he said to go through the forest!”, Anthony exclaimed before facepalming. “We should’ve went there rather than through the forest.”

“Wait, you ended up there?”, Qui-Gon asked. “W-why didn’t you tell us?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”, Shmi repeated.

“Because you were already content with our answer,” Aiden answered. “So, we didn’t bother saying the rest.”

Shmi sighed, “I can’t believe it. Perhaps we could’ve learned much earlier if you told us.”

Anthony apologized, “Sorry, Mother, Father.”

Qui-Gon sighed but nodded, “It’s alright. Anakin, you can continue.”

Anakin continued promptly, “I ended up in this house, and the following day, I met Padmé there as well. We stayed together for a while, and…at some point, I admitted my love for her, and she felt the same. Long story. Anyway, we planned on visiting this temple that she saw earlier, and when we did, she disappeared. I…got this advice from a goddess saying that I angered one of the gods and that I should serve them to appease them. I did as told, and I served a god for a while after getting back to this world. My tasks were…torture, but I did get help from some people. Then, I got through _actual_ torture, which is why I have all these wounds. At some point, I learned that…Padmé is…a goddess.” He stopped to listen to the quiet gasps and see the curious, shocked, and confused looks.

Aiden spoke judgingly of Padmé, “You’re a goddess? Really?”

“Yes, I am,” Padmé replied primly. “Would you like me to prove it?”

“Go ahead,” Aiden replied.

She nodded before taking a knife, and she watched as everyone squealed and winced as she cut her wrist. The wound healed in a matter of seconds, and everyone was shocked.

Qui-Gon spoke up, “Wait, wait, according to the oracle, my son is destined to fall for the… _daughter of the most evil_. Who exactly are your parents?”

“My mother…I have never met her, actually. My father, yes, he is evil. In fact, he was a Sith, but…Anakin and I were able to defeat him.”

“The Sith? The ancient enemy of the Jedi?”, Shmi raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Padmé confirmed. “They’ve…come back, I suppose.”

“And, you side with them?”, Qui-Gon asked.

She shook her head, “No, I didn’t even know my father was one of them, I swear.”

He nodded, “Alright, then, very well.”

“Well, I suppose I should continue,” Anakin cleared his throat. “After the battle in the temple with Sidious, that…Sith, we get to…now where Padmé here takes me back to the castle, and she leaves to go back and talk to…someone, I’m not really sure.”

“Okay,” Qui-Gon nodded before turning to Padmé. “But, wait, if you’re a goddess, how exactly are you two going to be together? Or, did you only call yourself that…to get in here?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I really am Anakin’s lover.”

“Yes,” he confirmed. “Now, I don’t want any of you to gloat over what I’m going to say next, okay?”

They all nodded.

Anakin sighed, “For me and Padmé to be together, both of us either have to be mortal or immortal, and seen as immortals can’t be made into mortals, I will be made a god.”

The gasps were more than obvious now.

“A god?”, Shmi was in disbelief. “An immortal being?”

He slowly nodded, “Yes, I-I didn’t even consider it a possibility, I never even thought of it at least once.”

“You? A god?”, Aiden raised an eyebrow before scoffing. “And, you’re really going to try and make me believe that you’ve gone through enough to deserve that, that you’ve done enough for the kingdom to truly deserve that? Huh? I have literally saved this kingdom many, many times, and-“

“OW!”

Aiden placed a hand on his back in pain after getting shot back against the wall.

He coughed before slowly getting back to his feet and shouting, “WHAT IN GOD’S NAME?!”

Anakin turned to Padmé who shrugged. Anakin simply rolled his eyes before looking back as Aiden glared at Padmé, “YOU!”

“What?”, Padmé replied, completely unfazed. “Why are you looking at me?”

“YOU THREW ME UP AT THE WALL, DIDN’T YOU?”, he pointed at her for emphasis. “DIDN’T YOU?! YOU LITTLE-“

“AIDEN!”, Qui-Gon scolded, using the voice that his sons would never argue with. “Be nice to our guest.”

“SHE LITERALLY THREW ME AGAINST THE WALL!”

“Aiden, stop it!”, Shmi scolded. “Now is not the time!”

He groaned and sat back down on the chair with an angered look on his face to pair his aching back.

Shmi turned to Anakin, “So, Ani, if you really are to be made a god, there has to be some sort of…condition or anything that doesn’t benefit you? Surely, there has to be some sort of price to pay for that.”

Anakin sighed as he knew he was going to have to explain the worst part, “If…I accept this, none of you will remember me. I’ll simply no longer be remembered by any of you. People who don’t know me well will remember me, I suppose, but not the people who do know me well like all of you. The only person in this room who will know who I once was apart from me is Padmé.”

Padmé sighed too, “Yes, that is true. I do remember asking if all the memories didn’t have to be erased, but he said no. There is no arguing with Master Yoda. I tried my best, and I am really sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Anakin said. “Still, it’ll…be a hard choice, I’m sure.”

Shmi slowly nodded, but she then smiled, “Ani, whatever choice you make, we will support you, and even if you’re not with us anymore, you’ll always have a place in our hearts. That’s one thing the gods will never be able to take away.”

“Your mother’s right,” Qui-Gon agreed. “Just because we won’t remember you doesn’t mean you’re no longer family.”

Anakin laughed sadly and smiled as he could feel himself beginning to cry, “I promise I’ll always watch over all of you, and I’ll keep all of you safe. I promise.”

Slowly but surely, they all formed a group hug.


	18. Chapter 18

Anakin and Padmé were sat together on the bed. They were set to leave later, and for now, Anakin was simply sitting on the bed with his lover as they talked through things. The rest of yesterday after supper was relatively quiet, and Padmé indeed slept with Anakin that evening. When they broke fast that morning, it was much quieter than usual as well. Anakin feared it was because of the whole idea of him having to leave them for godhood, and he felt slightly guilty for this as well. For most of their time on the bed, they were silent, but at some point, Anakin decided to ask the burning question that was on his mind.

“So, I wanted to ask something,” Anakin murmured.

“Hm?”, Padmé raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“It’s about…us,” he said unspecifically.

“Go ahead and ask then,” she insisted.

“Remember how I said about wanting children?”, he reminded. “You know, I still wish for that.”

Padmé sighed, “The Jedi, they…stopped letting goddesses have kids, and now, the only way for us goddesses to become pregnant is through the fertility goddess’…nectar of some kind, and many, many requests from goddesses get denied, so I doubt we’ll get our dreamed family.”

“Oh,” he replied weakly before sighing. “Well, that’s a shame.”

“I know,” she replied. “I’m sorry. I know you wanted children. I should’ve told you sooner, I really should’ve.”

“No, no, no, no,” he shook his head before wrapping his arm on her shoulders. “It’s okay. I understand, anyway. Besides, even without children, I know I will be happy with you. I love you so much, and you are all I’ve ever dreamed of. If even just one of my dreams come true, I’ll be happy, and now that I’m with you, I really am happy. With or without children, I will still be happy, and you can count on that, okay? You don’t need to worry about anything, I promise.”

She accepted a kiss on the temple before replying, “Okay, I love you, too.”

“So, is there anything else I need to know of?”, he asked.

“Well, I’m sure you know of the marriage, right?”

“Of course,” he laughed. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Nothing, nothing, just ignore that. It’s just that after the marriage, there’ll be a feast to celebrate our union. At least most of the gods and goddesses of the Olympus will come. Don’t worry, we aren’t hosting it,” she explained.

“Ah, well, that’s good to hear. I hope I don’t make any enemies immediately, however.”

She giggled before shaking her head and patting his shoulder, “You won’t make any, I promise. Just try to not do anything that a bad person would do, and you would be fine.”

He scoffed, “Obviously.”

“Yeah, obviously,” she snickered.

“If you are the Goddess of Love, what would I be?”, Anakin asked.

She didn’t catch his question, “What was that again? I didn’t get what you said.”

“If you are the Goddess of Love, what would I be?”, he repeated. “I would be the god of what?”

“Oh, uh,” she hummed before shrugging. “I actually don’t know. I know Master Yoda decides it though, so you should learn about it by the time you are made a god.”

“Ah, I see,” he nodded. “Wait, you never knew anything of your father being a Sith, did you?”

“No, I didn’t,” she confirmed. “I really didn’t.”

“Wait, if Sith can be killed, doesn’t that mean you can, too?”

“Godlings have some sort of ceremony when they are made a god like you will, too, so I was made immortal during that ceremony. Back then, however, I could be killed,” she explained. “So, I suppose I was lucky not to have an attempt on my life back then.”

“Oh, I see. You really are lucky then,” he agreed. “I suppose I am lucky, too, as if you were killed, I wouldn’t have ever met you.”

She giggled, “I suppose you are.”

“Sith are evil, right? Did…Sidious seem to…ever love you then? To ever appreciate you?”, he raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he did, but at the same time, I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t. I am just curious, so if you don’t want to tell me or can’t answer, that is fine.”

“Um, I don’t know,” she shrugged. “I knew he did seem to love me when I was using, but as I got older and grew into the goddess that I was today, he seemed far stricter than he was back then. In other words, the more I grew, the stricter he got. What about your parents? Qui-Gon and Shmi?”

“When I was a child, they were soft as you would expect,” he answered. “When I grew older, they weren’t as soft, but as you saw earlier, hugging and all that are still normal. We’re a rather tight-knit family if you exclude Aiden, but even then, Aiden is still a part of the family. He’s just…very different.”

She smiled softly, “You’re a lucky man.” She then sighed. “I’m sorry I’m going to have to make you leave them.”

“Oh, no, no, don’t be sorry, my love,” he kissed her cheek. “I want to be with you, and that is…a sacrifice I am willing to make. Besides, I can still watch over them. What is there to lose?”

“A family.”

“I’ll have another in the form of you,” he kissed her again, this time on the lips. “Don’t ever feel guilty, my love, because I’m not having any second thoughts, not having any regrets, it’s okay. You’re not taking away anything from me, alright? You don’t have to worry about it because I’m not.”

“Okay.”

Anakin smiled, “Besides, you are the most beautiful person I have ever set my eyes, and you do not know how much of a blessing it is to be able to be with you forever. I will have no regrets spending the rest of forever with you at all, nothing at all.”

She blushed, “Me, too.”

____________________

Anakin and Padmé made their way to the castle grounds. Padmé explained to Anakin that if they were to get to the Olympus, she would have to get him there the long way: to fly him there. Of course, this would mean that she was physically visible as she would have to carry Anakin, so they went to the quietest and emptiest part of the castle grounds as to make sure they wouldn’t be seen flying away. After all, as a goddess, carrying Anakin would be much easier than if she were a mortal, but the real problem was getting seen by anyone. She really hoped the place was quiet enough and empty enough for them not to be spotted.

They had already said their goodbyes to the family, and at this point, Anakin admitted that he would miss them but that he’d have no regrets as he would be with Padmé anyway. Despite how many times he would reassure her that it was fine, a part of her would still always feel guilty of practically depriving him of his beloved family. No matter how many times he would say that his heart belonged to her and that he knew that he would make new, longer-lasting relationships with the gods and goddesses of the Olympus, a part of her would always think twice.

When they checked and saw that they were in the clear, Padmé asked Anakin, “Okay, we’re clear now. Are you ready?”

Anakin took a deep breath before eventually nodded, “Yes, I am.”

She nodded and told him to come over, “Come here, and I’ll wrap my arms around you.”

Despite how her small arms meant it was rather difficult to fully wrap them, she did. Anakin was nervous about this, “A-are you sure your arms can hold onto me?”

She nodded, “I’m a goddess, Ani. I’m sure.”

“W-what if I fall?”

“I’ll catch you,” she replied confidently.”

“O-okay.”

She kissed the side of his neck, “Don’t worry, my love, just have faith in me.”

“A-alright.”

She took a deep breath.

She opened her wings.

And, she took off.

She ignored Anakin’s inevitable screaming. Choosing to let him scream as she really expected this to happen.

His screams eclipsed the loud fluttering of her thick wings, but she remained focused.

She was closing in on the clouds when it seemed as though he couldn’t keep screaming as he’d run himself dry. She then closed her eyes as they shot through the clouds.

She opened them and kept flying.

____________________

She was now closing in on Olympus, and seen as how quiet Anakin was, she wondered if her lover had fallen unconscious at this point (hopefully not). The last time Anakin screamed was when they were closing in on the clouds, which was quite a while ago, so she really believed he was unconscious. She could see Olympus up in the distance as she could begin to make it out through the thinner clouds, and she prepared to land in front of the gates.

She then slowed down.

Slowed down.

Slowed down.

Descended.

And landed.

She let go of Anakin.

He immediately fell to his knees, “PuuuuUARRRGHHH!”

He puked.

Padmé sighed as she waited for him to feel better. It was a good thing that the vomit would disappear in short time as she didn’t want to be the cause of a big mess by the gates of Olympus. When he kept puking, she came over to him and rubbed his back, “Ani, are you okay?”

“I…am,” he nodded vigorously. “Just give me a bit, plea- PuuuuuARGHHeeheheheh!”

More vomit.

More vomit.

More vomit.

She kissed the top of his head, “It’s okay, just let it all out.”

More vomiting.

More.

More.

He coughed, getting out the last bit of vomit, and he panted, “Okay, I suppose I’m good now.”

She nodded, “Alright.”

He slowly got up to his feet, and he turned to her, “So, shall we go then?”

She smirked, “Let’s go.”

Padmé led Anakin into the Olympus, and she looked at him and saw the awestruck look on her lover’s face. She knew the gods already knew of their arrival, and she told Anakin this sometime before they left for the Olympus. The ceremony would take place in the temple as one would expect, and just about all the gods and goddesses were present to watch it take place. It was a big event, arguably the biggest one in Anakin’s lifetime (perhaps apart from the wedding which would take place in roughly two days’ time), but Padmé reassured him that the ceremony would be simple.

They were greeted by Kenobi when they were walking to the temple, “Padmé, Anakin.”

“Obi-Wan,” she replied before picking up the pace. “Are we, uh, running late?”

“Eh, a bit,” he shrugged. “So, let’s just be a bit faster, shall we?”

“Sorry,” Anakin apologized before coughing. “I spent some time vomiting.”

“Oh, right, you had to take the long way,” Kenobi slowly nodded. “That is fine. Once you are a god, there is a much shorter way, and you won’t vomit should you take the long one.”

“Good to hear,” he coughed again before he sped up as Kenobi and Padmé were speeding up as well.

The walk wasn’t so long as within short time, they ended up right next to the door which would lead them to where the ceremony would take place. Kenobi said that all the gods, goddesses, and a good amount of godlings were already inside and that they were just waiting for him. With that, Kenobi and Padmé after she told Anakin to go inside when he was ready. She told him to simply walk forward up to the front and kneel once he ended up in front, and for the rest, he was to be told of what to do.

As Kenobi and Padmé entered the room, Anakin took deep breaths, “Okay, Anakin, you can do this, you can do this.”

He took one last deep breath.

He opened the doors.

There were many, many different gods sat down as they turned to him and watched him. He froze for a moment before he continued walking down the aisle, and there, he saw the diminutive god, Yoda.

He kept walking, each step making him tense up just that little bit more, and he knelt once he came up to the front. Master Yoda stepped forward, a goblet full of nectar on one hand and a bowl full of ambrosia on the other.

“Anakin Starkiller, worthy of immortality, I deem you, and known you shall be, from now on, as Skywalker, God of Soul and Passion.”

“Skywalker,” he repeated quietly, smiling softly as he savored how the name sounded. “Lovely.”

Master Yoda then handed him the goblet and instructed him, “Drink all of this, you must, and be granted your power, you should.”

Anakin took the goblet and smelled it, and it smelled rather nice, like that of flowers. He regained confidence as he drank all of it in.

His head flew forward as he gained the sudden urge to vomit. Master Yoda stepped back as Anakin held it back, not wanting to make a laughable scene, and he swallowed it all. Taking deep breaths after he did, he could feel a surge of energy flowing through him.

When Yoda saw that he had swallowed it all, he came over again, the bowl full of ambrosia in his hand, “Eat all of this, you must, and be granted your immortality, you should.”

Anakin was no longer fooled by the pleasing scent as he knew that it would taste horrible now. Despite that, after one deep breath, he ate all of it in one go before swallowing deeply. It hurt his throat for a moment, but he simply dealt with it.

He watched as all the scars and remaining wounds from the battle against Sidious disappear into the perfect skin he now had. His dirty clothes were replaced by a dark-colored robe covered by grey shoulder armor and blue cloth, an outfit befitting of a god descending from a royal family and having a past with the military. His messy hair were fixed, showing his long curly hair at its best.

“Knelt, you have, as Anakin Starkiller, mortal prince of Tatooine, and now, rise, you may, as Skywalker, God of Soul and Passion.”

Anakin stood up to the appreciative applause of the other godly beings.

He smiled as he knew that he had arrived at his happy ending.


	19. Chapter 19

As the gods and goddesses began making their way out of the room, Anakin nearly didn’t catch Padmé running at him and hugging him tightly.

“You did it!”, she grinned at him.

“Yes, I did,” he smirked.

She quieted down as she began examining him. Despite it being robes, she must admit that the robes showed his muscular build more. She ran a hand down his chest as he slowly wrapped his arms around here.

He noticed her examining, “Is it really that good?”

“Even better,” she breathed. She then looked up at him with eager eyes. “Well, thank the gods you are going to be my husband.”

He chuckled, “Why?”

“If you weren’t, the other goddesses better watch out because you don’t know what I’d do to make sure you’re mine.”

“Well, make sure _you’re_ mine, and I am all yours,” he replied.

“But, I’m already all yours,” she pouted. “Yours and nobody else’s.”

“I know, I know,” he chuckled before kissing her on the lips. “And, that is why _I_ am completely yours.”

“Are you ready for our wedding?”

He shrugged, “I am not sure.”

She laughed, “Well, you still have about two days to get ready, so you are lucky, _Skywalker._ ”

“Does it sound nice to you?”, he asked.

“What? Skywalker?”

“Yes,” he confirmed. “Does it sound nice?”

“It sounds _divine_ ,” she replied, smirking. “Befitting of a man like you.”

“Ah, good to hear,” he nodded. “Good to hear.”

“Amidala and Skywalker,” she said.

“Husband and wife,” he added.

She raised an eyebrow, “Well, technically, it’s _wife and husband_ , but then again, we aren’t even married yet.”

He rolled his eyes before laughing, “Eh, I suppose you are technically right, but you _will_ be wrong in two days’ time. Anyway, how does a marriage work for gods?”

“Oh, uh,” she sighed. “We…don’t really do marriages _that_ much, but from what I remember, it is rather similar to that of a mortal’s marriage with rings and all. We even wear somewhat similar clothing to what mortals would during a wedding, and there should be godlings or other people to help us out with our clothing though you might be saddened to hear that we will be split up for the wedding day until the actual wedding.”

“Eh,” he shrugged. “I can handle that.”

She scoffed, “Handle half a day without me? I don’t think so, Lord Skywalker.”

“You underestimate my power, My Lady,” he countered. “I have resisted your powers when I was a mortal, and I am damn sure I can resist it when I am a god.”

She smirked, “Well, I can surely resist your power then, My Lord.”

“My Lady, my future wife, my moonlight and most beloved,” he cooed softly.

“My Lord, my future husband, my sunshine and most beloved,” she kissed his cheek. “I shall love you ‘till the end of eternity.”

“Then, so shall I.”

____________________

It was two days later when the wedding was to take place. Kenobi volunteered to help Anakin- no, _Skywalker_ out with his outfit as there was only really a need for one person to help the man out due to the outfit’s simplicity. Fulcrum along with a few other goddesses volunteered to help Amidala. Within the last two days, Skywalker already began forming friendships with Kenobi and Fulcrum with a bit of help from Amidala, and Kenobi also stated that he was interested in helping Skywalker with properly using his new abilities as a god, to which the new god gladly accepted, especially seen as his future wife would also be helping him out as well. Skywalker was glad that getting to understand godhood would be easier than he thought.

Kenobi tidied Skywalker’s clothing, “There you go.”

He turned to the mirror, “So, what do you think, Anakin?”

Skywalker smiled, “It looks nice. Thanks for helping me out.”

“Hey, it’s nothing,” he patted Skywalker’s shoulder. “After all, it’s the duty of a man to impress his lady and make themselves something to brag about.”

He scoffed before shaking his head, “It’s only a man’s duty when the two aren’t together yet, which apparently, after a century, is still the case between you and Lady Kryze. Why can’t you simply take my advice and tell her you hold feelings for her?”

“Because I’m not even sure she feels the same way.”

“Nobody’s sure if someone feels the same way as you do to them! This is love we’re talking about, old man, you need to take risks,” Skywalker sighed. “Take this from a man who has literally defeated the Sith to be with a goddess.”

“You took risks you didn’t even know you were taking,” Kenobi pointed out dryly. “Those are different things.”

“I digress,” Skywalker mumbled. “So, are we ready now?”

“No, are _you_ ready now?”, Kenobi corrected.

He nodded, “Yes, I am.”

“Then, my dear friend, let us go. You have a lady to marry.”

____________________

The wedding would take place in the same room where Skywalker was made into a god, and he was the first to get there. The seats would slowly get filled by more and more godly beings who came to watch the wedding take place as Skywalker stood in front, waiting for Amidala to come in. He was wearing dark clothing which Kenobi said to be a contrast to what his future wife would wear, so he wondered exactly what Amidala would be wearing to the wedding though whatever it was, he was sure it would look nice on her.

Skywalker was having a talk with Kenobi when Amidala entered the room, and Kenobi was the first one to notice this, “Anakin, turn around.”

He raised an eyebrow before nodding and turning around, and he struggled not to openly gape at the sight. Amidala wore a pure white dress, complete with intricate details all throughout along with a flower crown on top of her head. She giggled as she made her way down the aisle, noticing Skywalker’s slight gaping, and when Skywalker looked around to see all the gods watching, it seemed as though he wasn’t the only one who shared that opinion, but he was definitely the luckier one.

She was now in front of them by the time she stopped walking, “Hello.”

“You are absolutely beautiful,” he blurted. “Gods, I still can’t believe I’m marrying you.”

She laughed, “Well, you have to.”

Skywalker wanted to reply, but that was when Kenobi began to speak, “A good day, everyone, today, we are here to witness a…rather rare occasion, surprisingly: the marriage of a god and a goddess. Today, we are here to witness the marriage between Lord Skywalker and Lady Amidala. If you haven’t already, we kindly request that you all take a seat whilst this ceremony is about to begin.”

The wedding seem to flow rather quickly from Skywalker’s perspective. It was different from a mortal wedding, he must admit, but they still had a good amount of similarities. Skywalker initially wanted to have some sort of paper that he could read his vows from, but he memorized his vow extremely easily.

Kenobi asked Skywalker for his vows, and the new god cleared his throat and held Amidala’s hands before speaking, “Lady Amidala, my dearest Padmé, from the moment I met you, I could’ve sworn I have already fallen for you, and I could’ve sworn I already imagined a future with you one day. Now, our future was definitely not what I was expecting, but a future with you, I must admit, will always make me smile. With that, I promise that I shall stand by your side throughout the eternity. I promise that I shall remain loyal to you and only you. I promise to cry with you in times of sadness and smile with you in times of happiness. I promise to never sleep with another woman. I promise to watch over you. I promise to be with you until the end of forever.”

Skywalker gave Kenobi a nod, and he then turned to Amidala, “Lady Amidala?”

“Lord Skywalker, my most beloved Ani, when I first saw you sleeping soundly in your bedroom, you already seemed like the most beautiful, charming man I would ever see. At some point, I wished I weren’t immortal, for I would’ve preferred raising a family with you, spending my lifetime with you, and while that may not be the case, I am lucky to be able to be with you. I swear that I shall guide you through this whole new world. I swear to never be with another god, another man. I swear that I shall do whatever it takes to make you happy, and lastly, I swear that I shall forever do my best to fill the hole in your heart left by the fact that…we can’t have children,” her voice lowered at her final statements. She quickly looked to the gods and goddesses, and some of them were giving their sympathetic looks.

The rings came forward (exactly where they came from, not many actually knew), and Skywalker was instructed to place the ring on Amidala’s ring finger. Similarly, Amidala was instructed to place the ring on Skywalker’s ring finger. A few more words were spoken.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Kenobi smiled smugly. “And, with that, you may now kiss the bride.”

The two held both hands before they kissed each other softly, and shortly after, applause filled the room.

____________________

Not long after, the feast begun, and just about every god and goddess (including some who weren’t even at the wedding) on the Olympus attended. Luckily, the feast was much more relaxing compared to the wedding.

Padmé handed Anakin the goblet, “Here, have some wine.”

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes filled with suspicion, “Exactly how does this taste?”

She sighed, “It’s just your normal wine, Ani.”

“Oh,” he laughed sheepishly before taking the goblet into his hands. “Alright, then.” He drank the wine from the goblet.

“Relax, Ani, not everything from the gods is going to taste horrible,” she reassured him, placing a hand on his thigh. “And, they…tend to taste better the more you eat them if they taste horrible. Trust me, you’ll get used to it.”

“If you say so…”

“I have a feeling a few gods around here will be drinking one too many goblets of wine today,” she said.

“What makes you think that?”

“Just look around us, just about everyone here is enjoying a goblet of wine!”, she exclaimed. “We’ll be getting a few gods and goddesses drunk today.”

He looked around and slowly nodded, “Ah, I see why you’d say that.”

“If you want to, we could retire and simply go back to where we would stay in together. We just need to make sure the others know we’re leaving for some…private time,” she explained. “I doubt anyone would really say anything against it.”

He shrugged, “Eh, I think we should stay for a bit longer. It would be quite the sight to see all the most powerful beings in the universe to fall apart because they drank one too many.”

“I agree,” she smirked before drinking some more wine. “I love that we gods can still get drunk even though others most likely don’t share the same opinion.”

He chuckled, “Well, they have to deal with it, not us.”

“Yes, most definitely, my love, at least we know how to handle a goblet of wine,” she slurred before she pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Gods, I love you so much.”

He laughed before kissing the top of her head in return, “I love you, too.” His voice was _much_ clear.

“Mm, I’m so excited for what we’ll do tonight,” she mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow, “Padmé, are you drunk?”

She raised an eyebrow as well, “Goddesses don’t get drunk.”

“That’s what a drunk person would say,” he quipped. “My love, what do you say we retreat now and call it a day?”

She pouted, “As long as you stay with me?”

He kissed her cheek, “I’ll always be with you.”


	20. Epilogue

Anakin and Padmé sat down next to each other on the bench in the playground as they watched their twin children, Luke and Leia, have fun in the playground, playing in the sandbox (which was part of the reason why Anakin never really expressed interest in playing with them: he hates sand). Padmé leaned on Anakin’s shoulder before wrapping her arms around it, and with this, he leaned against the top of her head before pressing a kiss to it. It was still a sight to see their two children just…being there and having fun. Alongside Padmé, Luke and Leia were the other two people whom he cherished the most in this world.

“They’re lovely, aren’t they?”, he whispered.

“Never once did we disagree on that,” she replied, her voice equally soft. “To this day, I still remember exactly how we got these two.”

“Oh, you mean the one where I suggested this event called _Nectar Games_ wherein there’re two vials full of the nectar that would give a godling scattered in a large garden and we got both of them?”, he raised an eyebrow. “Yes, yes.”

She giggled, “And the one where they didn’t even know that we looked through the garden the day before to know where they were? Mhm.”

He sighed, “I still can’t believe it took over a thousand years for us to get the babies.”

“Look on the bright side, we have them now,” she kissed his shoulder before pulling out her phone from her pocket and taking a picture of Luke and Leia. “These phone things are still…difficult to understand. Don’t get me wrong, they’re nice, but like I said, a bit difficult to understand.”

“They are convenient though,” he pulled out his own phone, one of a different brand, before getting to the _Camera_ app, and he raised it up in the air. “Smile.”

Both smiled cutely, and Anakin took the picture. He brought the phone down and checked to see how it looked like. He shrugged, “Not bad.”

“What do the mortals call these again?”, she asked. “Selfies, is that right?”

“Uh,” he eventually nodded. “Yes, _selfies_ , that’s what they call them.”

Anakin then opened up his phone, and she watched as he went through a few news articles. Soon enough, he closed the phone, “Oh, right, the presidential election is starting.”

She scoffed, “Since when did you care about politics?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “Obi-Wan told me not to.”

“Because he’s right!”, she exclaimed. “I took the time off to watch one of those _debates_ between Trump and Bidet, and all it was was them interrupting one another!”

“For the record, it’s _Biden_ , not bidet. Bidet is the one for the bottom,” he pointed out dryly. “But, I do agree with you on the interrupting part.”

She sighed, “It was much easier back then when it was just kingdoms. At least people wouldn’t argue over who was their ruler.”

“Don’t we still have kingdoms? There’s the United Kingdom, and Tatooine Kingdom is still around, isn’t it?”

“It is,” she confirmed. “Who’s its ruler again? Was it…Aiden VII?”

“Ah, yes, right,” he nodded. “Kind of reminds me of how surprised I am that Aiden ruled well.”

“I’m glad,” she smiled softly. “I wasn’t expecting that either, but it looks like he pulled through and Tatooine still survives.”

There was a bit of silence.

“Do you remember that time when we asked Master Yoda to see what Luke and Leia were and he said that both were deities of pleasure?”, she asked.

He nodded, “Yes.”

She gave a teasing smile, “And that your first worry was that they would have an intimate relationship once they grew older?”

He chuckled, but it quickly turned into a frown, “It still is. They are still just _toddlers._ I’m still worried about it up until now.”

“Don’t worry, Ani,” she ran her hand down his arm. “When they grow older, we’ll teach them on how to resist it if they must, and no matter what, we’ll love them all the same. Relax, my love.”

He sighed, “Alright, then.”

She giggled again.

“What?”

“I don’t know. Your reaction to that was just…hilarious.”

____________________

_Anakin held onto Padmé’s hand as she kept pushing. Her screams echoed throughout the room. He knew she wouldn’t die, but that didn’t change the fact that childbirth would be a painful process. He already knew that Padmé would give birth to twins for the longest time, and he knew that would double the pain for her. On the bright side, it would be double the reward when the babies would come out, but while she’s still in this load of pain, the rewards weren’t the focus._

_“AaaaaHHHH!”_

_“You can do this, my love. You’re doing very well,” he kissed her hand. “You’re doing very well.”_

_“I can do this,” she panted. “I can- AHHHHH!”_

_He sighed and shook his head slowly, not wanting to see her in all this pain despite knowing she wouldn’t die._

_“I see it,” the godling who was assisting said. “I see him.”_

_“Him?”, Anakin looked over and saw the baby as well._

_“It’s a boy, My Lord,” she replied before turning to Padmé. “My Lady, you need to keep pushing.”_

_“I am- AHHHHH!”_

_Eventually, the boy came out, “And, it’s a boy!”_

_Padmé smiled as she saw the boy being brought to a place to lie down. Eventually, however, her smile faded away as she had to begin pushing again for the other baby, and Anakin held her hand again._

_“I see it!”_

_“It’s a girl!”_

_Padmé panted as Anakin kissed her forehead, “You did it, angel. You did it.”_

_She smiled, “I did it.”_

_The godling came over, “My Lord, My Lady, would you like to see your children?”_

_“Yes,” she nodded. “O-of course, could you bring them over?”_

_“Right away.”_

_She brought both the boy and the girl to their parents, “What would you like to name them? A boy and a girl.”_

_Padmé turned to Anakin, “Ani, what did we decide on again?”_

_“The boy is Luke. The girl is Leia,” he replied._

_She turned to the godling, “That.”_

_The godling nodded, “Alright, then.”_

_Anakin turned around and saw Yoda walking into the room, “Master Yoda.”_

_“Lord Skywalker, Lady Amidala, felt the birth of your children, I did,” he hobbled over. “Deities, as you would expect, they are.”_

_Padmé raised an eyebrow, “Deities of what? What are they?”_

_Yoda raised a hand directed at the children before closing his eyes. Eventually, he hummed and opened them, “Your children, deities of pleasure, they are.”_

_Anakin’s eyes widened, “W-what? Deities of…pleasure?”_

_“Mhm,” Yoda confirmed. “The personifications of pleasure, they are, but act like normal children for the time being, they will be.”_

_“A-alright,” Anakin slowly nodded._

_“Go now, I must. Congratulations, both of you.”_

_Padmé noticed Anakin’s face, and she frowned, “Ani, what’s wrong?”_

_“N-nothing,” he stammered._

_She sighed, “Come on, Ani, just tell me, I won’t be mad or anything. You can trust me.”_

_He sighed too, “I-it’s just that…Luke and Leia being the…deities of pleasure has me very worried.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because…they’re deities of pleasure, and they are of the opposite sex. W-what if…they get intimate with one another when they’re older? If the gods find out about this, they’ll be disgusted by Luke and Leia and shame us for being horrible parents!”_

_“Ani,” she placed a hand on his shoulder weakly. “We’ll just teach them about, teach them how to resist, and we’ll make sure they know their boundaries as brother and sister. Besides, I think the gods have seen worse. I think Master Yoda cheated on Yaddle a record twelve times!”_

_“Wha- twelve?!”_

_“Yes.”_

_“How do you know?”_

_“Yaddle tends to shame him for that a lot.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“But, Ani, my point is that if the problem ever does come up, we’ll teach them how to stop themselves, how to resist, okay?”_

_“Okay,” he began to smile._

_“So, can we please not worry for now and just be happy at the fact that we finally got our babies?”_

_He grinned and kissed her cheek, “Okay.”_

____________________

She sighed with a smile, “Good memories.”

He scoffed, “You could argue they’re bad ones, too.”

“What? The babies?”

“No, the whole ‘your children are deities of pleasure’ part.”

She laughed before shaking her head, “You worry too much.”

“Paternal instinct?”, he quipped.

“If paternal instinct has you going like that, when’s my maternal instinct going to kick in?”

“Wait, is that even thing?”

“Is what a thing?”

“Paternal instinct.”

She shrugged, “I am not sure.”

“Oh, wait, I am pretty sure it does.”

“Oh.”

“Whatever, you get the point, you know why I’m worried.”

“I know, I know.”

“MOMMY!”, Luke shouted, running to his parents.

Padmé turned to him, “Yes?”. Anakin turned, too.

Their son pointed to Leia who was following him, “Leia won’t let me play with the bucket!”

“That’s because you already played with it yesterday!”

Luke frowned before his voice instantly lowered, “But,” he turned to his mother. “Mommy, didn’t you say for us to share?”

“Yes, of course,” Padmé nodded.

“Daddy, you said that, too?”

“Of course.”

He turned to Leia once again, “Well, why won’t you?”

“Because you weren’t sharing it at all yesterday,” she retorted. “So, it’s only fair that I don’t have to share it with you today.”

“Woah, woah, woah, hold on,” Anakin stopped the two. “Leia, you didn’t share it, right?”

“Yeah because it’s fair!”

“No, no,” he shook his head. “From you, it might be fair, but if you two are just not going to share as a way of revenge of some kind, you two will just keep doing it over and over, and you know me and Mommy don’t want that, right?”

“No,” they shook their heads.

“So, how about you two just share and share? No more of not sharing to get revenge or anything like that because that’ll just make it keep going on and on, okay? You two just share, alright?”

“Okay,” they both nodded.

Anakin smiled, “Come here, you two.”

They sandwiched themselves in between their parents who split to make room for them, and they hopped up to sit on the bench in between them. Padmé wrapped an arm around Leia before rubbing her back, and she used her other arm to help get some of the sand off of Leia’s clothes. Seeing this, Anakin did the same for Luke.

After the two parents finished dusting off their children, Anakin kissed the top of Luke’s head, “You know how much we love you two, right?”

“Of course, we do,” Luke replied. “You and Mommy always say that to us _every day._ ”

“That’s because it’s true,” Padmé said. “Do you know how long we had to wait for me to become pregnant with you two?”

“No,” Leia shook her head. “How long, Mommy?”

“Over a thousand years,” she answered. “That’s how long we had to wait.”

Leia frowned, “That’s pretty long.”

“I know, and that’s why me and Daddy were so, so happy when we learned I was pregnant with you two,” Padmé smiled. “It was very much worth waiting.”

“Me and Mommy did absolutely anything to have you two, and until now, we would still do the same,” Anakin said.

His wife giggled, “Absolutely anything.”

“Absolutely anything,” he repeated. “So, did you two like this playground or did you like the last one more?”

“We liked the last one more,” Luke answered. “The slide there is much better!”

Anakin laughed and nodded, “Okay, so do you want to spend your time there from now on? We still have places to go, but if we ever come back, we can take you two there again.”

Luke smiled, “Yeah!”

“Yeah!”, Leia chirped.

“Alright, alright,” he turned to Padmé. “Padmé, angel, do we still have time to visit that _mall_ thing that you saw?”

“Mm, let me see, the meeting isn’t that far away after all,” she replied before smiling and nodded. “Okay, we still have time. Come on, let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, everyone! NGL, I am rather proud that I had the encouragement to do all of this, so yeah. Anyway, 'till next time, bye, boiz.


End file.
